


Training

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!, ヤリチン☆ビッチ部 | Yarichin Bitch Club
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Crossover, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lemon, Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Sex, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, Karasuno and Fukurōdani are invited to Morimori Academy for a joint practice. The boys didn't know that there was a club mainly for pleasure. Then the photography club decides to show themselves and cause a scene. The volleyball boys didn’t react, besides being busy training, they are also busy doing something else...





	1. Arrival to Morimori

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's my first time writing here so pardon me and my grammar. Hopefully it is all understandable at least, thanks for reading my book.

> **AT THE GYMNASIUM:**

The four schools stood right outside Morimori Academy that looks like a normal high school, but in truth, it is surrounded by the mountains all over. All the them stared at the school for a rather long time not blinking at all. The two coaches there looked at the students, waiting for some sort of reaction from the boys. This time, the managers and the older coaches didn't follow them to this training camp. 

"Boys, stop staring, we need to go in." Ukai spoke up, waking the boys from their daze. Naoi, coach of Nekoma high, looked at Ukai for a moment before shaking his head. The boys went inside the school with the two only coaches following behind. They made their way to the gymnasium which happened to be near the entrance of the school. The volleyball club members of Morimori Academy waited right at the entrance to their gymnasium. They all exchanged their greetings before all of them made their way in and started with warm-ups.

"Do you think accepting the invitation was smart? I mean doesn't this seem a little sketchy?" Naoi nudged Ukai who was standing next to him, supervising the students.

"I think you're being over paranoid. I doubt some well-known school would do something so unethical. So just calm down a little alright? You are supposed to care for your students not worry about something that isn't true. It is only a two-week training camp." Ukai was used to Naoi paranoia, they are close because they used to have training camps together all the time in the past when they were both still students. It was weird Morimori academy suddenly reached out to their schools. They have always been very mysterious, and they never made it through the qualifiers.

The two coaches stood outside the gymnasium when they heard moans coming from a nearby bush. They were curious, after all it was an all boys school so there aren't any girls for anyone to actually have sex. The two of them slowly made their way towards the sound and when they saw the sight, both of them closed their eyes and ran away from the bushes and towards the gymnasium. They were shocked by the scene - two boys who were obviously from the school were having sex with each other.

"What was that?" Naoi asked, his eyes were wide open in shock, unable to process the scene he had just seen in the bushes. it wasn't the norm, at least not for him.

"Just guys having sex..." Ukai said.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this, two guys having sex." Naoi is almost shouting at Ukai, yet Ukai doesn't care about everything that is being screamed at him. The mindset that Ukai had about same sex relationship were pretty neutral. The words that spewed out of Naoi's mouth seem to have no effect on Ukai at all. Ukai now knows how Naoi feels about guys being together, it was probably a normal mindset since they reside in a very conservative country after all. Ukai said nothing more before entering the gymnasium to watch the boys play. He however couldn't concentrate on the games in front of him, his mind constantly thinks back to what Naoi had said to him just now right outside the gymnasium. He doesn't even know why he kept thinking back to those words, it isn't like he has any feelings for Naoi at all, it would be kind of weird, he had to admit.

The boys from Karasuno had just completed their game, and the results were clear, they won. They all went to do their cool down exercises, except Daichi who went over to their coach to ask how they had done for the match between themselves and Morimori

"Coach Ukai, we just finished our game with Morimori, so how did we perform in this game?" Daichi asked as he wipe his perspiration off with the towel that the second years brought to him. He waited for his coach to say something but he heard nothing. He looked over at Ukai but he saw his coach deep in thought. He didn't know what is making his coach thing so much. 

"Coach? How did we do?" Daichi asked, he is concerned about his coach. It is also very rare that Keishin shares his feelings with the boys, he just kept up a very straight and emotionless front for the boys most of the time since he is much older and also the coach who is supposed to lead them. "You guys did great so keep up the good work. Don't go on a losing streak again alright. You guys can rest meanwhile." Ukai kept his straight face on and the wrinkles between his eyebrows were gone and he seemed more relaxed. Daichi nodded before going to Sugawara to have a little private time.

"Hinata you idiot!" Kageyama was running around chasing Hinata who had taken his phone away from him.

Ukai sighed looking at his students. He will try to forget what Naoi had said since it didn't really concern him at all.

**PHOTOGRAPHY CLUB CLUB ROOM:**

Toono was making his way to the club room from their usual after school meeting which isn't a meeting at all, they usually would do things that Toono would consider as obscene. He tried skipping the meetings but Akemi would always find him and he would end up with a rather harsh punishment from his seniors, so now he makes sure he would turn up for meetings. He walks in and all of his seniors are all naked, which is a usual scene by now. he sat on a wooden chair nearby, not wanting to touch the sofa that may have unknown liquids for all he knows.

"Oh you're here Toono. I'm glad you aren't skipping anymore which may result in a punishment." Akemi had a smirk on his face. that innocent looking guy is so damn kinky that you couldn't believe it. Toono just nodded, not saying anything. Kashima walks in naked with Yaguchi who was clothed but the marks on his neck was extremely obvious. 

"I heard the volleyball club got a training camp with other schools. We have some new blood in school so we might have more fun." Tamura said as he slowly stroked himself on the sofa, only Itsuki was wearing something to cover himself, but it isn't really helping either with the sheer fabric that those garments were made of. Yuri was nowhere to be seen, they all know what he is doing anyway, there is no need to guess at all. Toono was now on Yaguchi's lap, his head buried into Yaguchi's neck.

"Wow you guys are getting a little more open with your relationship huh?" Akemi commented as his hands stroked Itome's head. Kashima nodded as his hand stroked Toono's head making the boy purr at the touch. It made Yaguchi and Kashima coo at that. Both Yaguchi and Kashima basically treats Toono like a baby, not doing much of the dirty stuff with him, only showering the boy with all their love. They are in a poly-relationship. "Three of you look cute together," Akemi squealed, "but make sure to have _fun _with him"

Yaguchi carefully stood up with Toono in his arms, he placed Toono in Kashima's arms, "I've got Soccer practice so I need to go now. I'll see you at our room later after practice." Yaguchi kissed Kashima on the lips before placing a kiss on sleeping Toono's forehead. He left the room after that. Kashima let his fingers slip in between Toono's lips and the boy instinctively sucked on the fingers wetting it completely.

"Should we make our presence known to our guests?" Akemi suggested and the boys just agreed except for Itsuki, Toono was asleep anyway, so he didn't actually agree.

The boys planned how to make their presence known to the volleyball boys who weren't from their school. They decided to rebel against the orders to stay secret from the school. They won't let their beautiful bodies and services be hidden just because some after school club was having other schools over for a training camp.


	2. The bedroom

**Yaguchi’s bedroom:**

Toono is still deep asleep when the club meeting has ended, so after Kashima made his way to Yaguchi’s bedroom, he placed Toono on the only bed available in the room. After placing the sleeping boy on the bed, he sits beside Kyousuke on the floor.

“Yacchan, do you think it is a good idea to go cause some disturbance to the volleyball practice? I don’t know where to stand, it is the seniors’ idea to do something, since they don’t want to follow the orders from the school.” At times like this, Yu would always look for Yaguchi, since he would have a broader perspective of things, considering he is an outsider from the club.

Yaguchi thought for a little bit before opening his mouth to speak, “I mean if it doesn’t really hurt anyone seriously, it should be okay. What about you, Yu, what do you feel about all these plans to go against school orders?” 

Kashima let his head fall back as both his hands sits behind his body, supporting his weight. He is obviously torn between following his seniors and following his own set of values. After a while, he let out a groan of frustration.

“Don’t be so frustrated about it, I see nothing wrong with trying to interact with another school, now put that aside and pay attention to me.” Yaguchi had scooted closer to Kashima with his hands outreached to unbutton the buttons on the school uniform that is don on Kashima.

Yu sat there shocked, staring at his boyfriend taking the initiative in this. Well mostly he would take the initiative since he is a tachi or he likes to call himself, a top. 

Yaguchi slowly gave kitten licks to the nipple area teasing his boyfriend. He knows how to work his tongue very well with a whole lot of practice. 

“Yacchan….” Toono mumble in his sleep. He is so vulnerable and cute, so much cuter that Yaguchi.

“Should we really do this without him?” Kashima asked as his eyes watch Toono stir in his sleep. Well it wasn’t really bothering him, the only thing bothering him is the problem in his pants that was caused by Yaguchi.

“Yacchan, stop teasing….” Yu tried his best to hold his moans, not wanting to wake up the sleeping boy on the bed that was arms reach away. Kyousuke hands unbuckled the belt that is tied around Kashima’s waist while his tongue goes over his nipple over and over sucking slightly once in a while.

Yaguchi stopped once the belt was off and he crawled over Kashima, hovering over him. He then went in for a passionate kiss, their mouths moulded together and their tongue danced with each other. Their body temperature both rising at such a situation.

Yaguchi pulled away as he stared down at the boy laying below him. Those swollen lips and pink blush on his cheeks just makes Yu look so damn vulnerable. It cause Yaguchi to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” Kashima grumbled as he took off the uniform that was still on him. 

“You say you top, but you look bottom now. You’re so damn cute.” Yaguchi gave a very innocent smile, which doesn’t depict his true character by the way.

“I’m going to the toilet to fix my problem. You watch over Toono, I’ll bring him back to his dorm later on after I’m done. Don’t do anything stupid, Yacchan.” Yu said before retreating into the bathroom in the back. 

Yaguchi just looked at the innocent boy who laid there on his bed, “We will have loads of fun baby…” 

**In the dorms reserved for the Volleyball club:**

“Kageyama! Come on let’s continue to practice, I’m bored and I can't sleep. Come on, Kageyama!” Hinata is jumping up and down making his roommate leave the bed and throw him some tosses. 

They ended practice early because Morimori Academy couldn’t keep up with the training schedule and ended up collapsing after their fifth game. They decided to end early and let them rest. Kageyama laid on his bed setting the volleyball in his hands lightly.

“It’s late idiot, just go to sleep. Not many people have talent like you — endless stamina.” Kageyama refuses to leave the warm bed he was given. They have a full day training without Morimori, they would join half way through.

“But, it’s still quite bright…” the sky is a gradient of orange, from light to dark. Indeed they were dismissed extremely early due to the safety of the players. Well it was earlier than their usual timing.

“Fine… but only until the sky turns dark. We need to wake up early tomorrow.” Kageyama held the ball in his hands before swinging his legs over the bed and stood up. He placed the ball near his bag before proceeding out of the room with Hinata. 

“Isn’t it weird that there are all these weird noises around the school? Do you know what they are?” Hinata whispered as they passed the eerily quiet hallway. Well the innocent two boys just shrugged and continued walking when they were stopped by a guy with blue hair. 

“You guys are from the volleyball team right?” The blue haired guy asked. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other before nodding slowly, unsure of what the person in front of them would do.

“Great! I’m Tamura, a second year in this school. Where are you guys headed to?” Tamura introduces himself to the boys in front of him. He has a plan in mind and that isn’t for the faint hearted. 

“The gymnasium for some practice. They release us too early because your school’s volleyball team lack the stamina to play with us.” Kageyama explained as they made their way to the gymnasium they were just at. They were told it won’t be locked so they are free to use it. 

They entered and all the schools were there except Morimori. 

“Tanaka senpai, where is Sugawara senpai and captain? Everyone is here right?” Kageyama asked. Both boys waited for the answer and Tanaka seemed distressed from the situation. Tamura just watched them converse. 

“Oh who is that? Why is he here?” Tanaka immediately changed the topic smoothly and the boys didn’t even suspect a thing. Kageyama and Hinata immediately turned their heads and they were met with Tamura, who winked at them. Kageyama and Hinata showed no reaction at all and turned back to face their senior, “We don’t know who he is. He just followed us, but he said he is a student here.” 

Tanaka nodded in understanding before asking the boys to do their warm ups then proceeded to do his individual training. 

Tamura watched all the volleyball boys and he can’t help but drool a little. Boys in the school don’t have such good figures and muscles like they do. There were wimpy ones but, they were still above average.

Tamura turned to leave the gymnasium but was stopped by Yuri. “Tamura?” It was one of those rare times that he spoke normally. Technically he is normal and a genius for the fact, he just puts up a show when he is around people. The only person he speak normally to the most is probably Tamura since both of them are second years and they spend a lot of time together.

“What are you doing here?” Yuri asked, his voice deep and sexy all at once. It sends Tamura’s heart pounding but he knows it is impossible at all. “Watching the volleyball boys from the other school train… look at them.” Tamura says this but his eyes is glued on Yuri who stood in front of him. 

“Kissu! Bally!” Then it becomes incoherent words once again. Yuri tries to run to the volleyball team and do indecent stuff but was stopped by Tamura and was dragged out the gymnasium and towards their dorms. 

“People in this school are so weird. I kinda regret coming to this training camp.” The usually enthusiastic Hinata just sighs and he runs off to join the other teams for a game. 

Kageyama just stared at the entrance of the gymnasium for a very long time. Something was fishy for sure. They would be getting a tour tomorrow, so he guessed he should just investigate tomorrow when they bring him around.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pre-Tour

> **Gymnasium:**

They were all gathered at the gymnasium early in the morning for the tour around the school. It is so that all of the students who are not from the school could easily navigate themselves. 

The student leaders still aren’t there so the boys just started to play games within themselves. Obviously, they had to pass the time that is about to be wasted since no one is there to take them for the tour.

Finally, maybe after 2 hours, the student leaders of the volleyball team were there standing at the front of the hall. The boys all stopped their games and walked over to the front where the two students stood at. All of them clearly annoyed because time was wasted and their growling stomachs are nagging at them.

“Morning guys! Before we start with training for the day, we will start with a tour of the school. We’re so sorry we caused trouble for everyone yesterday.” One of the guys who was standing in the front said.

“So before anything we will bring you guys to the cafeteria for some breakfast first before we start with the tour.” So the two boys brought the whole group to the almost empty cafeteria. 

“Kageyama, what are you going to eat? I heard they have a huge selection of food in their cafeteria alone. I really look forward to the food.” Hinata is extra enthusiastic when it comes to food, not as enthusiastic as when he talks about volleyball.

“I’m just going to eat whatever, but I rather have you for breakfast.” Kageyama teased. Hinata immediately blushed after hearing that sentence and avoided eye contact with Kageyama. He likes seeing Hinata flustered like this. 

“You can't say things like that…” Hinata muttered as he brisk walked away. Kageyama just has an unknown smiled plastered to his face as he follows the group.

**Cafeteria:**

There was a group of boys sitting at a corner acting lovey dovey with each other, some were eating each other’s faces. They were being really touchy as well.

“That’s considered normal here since you see it’s an all boys school and there aren’t any supply to the demand. Anyway, just get whatever you want, it is all paid for by the school.” One of the boys simply said.

All of them rush to the stalls and ordered the food after that they all sat together and ate together, all of them chit chatting with each other and catching up with each other. They mostly talked about volleyball since it is something that brings them all together.

Obviously, the couples would sit together and share some alone time with each other. 

So, Sugawara was sat next to Daichi as Daichi fed Sugawara his food. Well luckily they were sat at a far corner away from the other boys, they wanted to keep their relationship secret for now but the nosy couple of the team already knows about this information. They were sworn to secrecy.

“Ohhh hanging out alone huh?” Tamura sneaked up the couple and said which startled the two who are together. Tamura has a habit of sneaking up other people, he often catches people in the act as well. He wasn’t planning to run into the volleyball boys since he was actually supposed to have some sex with one of the boys who asked him to go to the cafeteria.

“Ummm… you are?” Daichi asked as he kept his eyes fixed on Tamura.

“Oh, I’m Tamura, a second year student in this school. I am just a little curious about your relationship since I believe Karasuno is a both gender school right? You two look cute with each other by the way.” Tamura introduced himself and asked questions while complimenting the couple.

Sugawara blushed and hid his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck. 

“We are boyfriends. We only started dating about 2 months ago.” Daichi answered in a whisper, not wanting unwanted people hearing those words he uttered. Tamura stared at the two with a very unreadable expression and both of them almost thought he was going to expose the two of them.

“Well you’re cute together, so don’t get tainted here, it isn’t as innocent as you think.” Tamura said as he walked to the group of boys at the corner, one of them stood up and followed him out of the cafeteria. Daichi and Sugawara stared as they left the place. 

“We need to watch over our juniors. I wouldn’t want them getting associated with them in those kind of ways.” Daichi, has his captain mode on.

The two older boys in the team didn’t know what Tamura meant but they will protect their juniors at all costs. 

**The classroom:**

“Toono, why are you so sleepy lately? You almost slept the whole of yesterday.” Yaguchi asked as Toono clings onto him, nodding off.

“I don’t know, I just feel so sleepy. The recent exams really tire me out.” Toono mumbles as Yaguchi runs his fingers through Toono’s hair before wrapping his arms around Toono.

He place kisses on the top of Toono’s head. Kashima then walked through the door. He immediately pulled out his phone to take a photo of his boyfriends, immediately setting it as his wallpaper.

“Babe!” Kashima shouts as he run over to the two and gave a kiss to Yaguchi on the lips. Yaguchi smiled, “Get this baby up.” 

Kashima easily lifted Toono up and Yaguchi stood up, Toono also opened his eyes. 

“Hey, good morning.” Kashima greeted with a huge smile on his face. Kashima placed him on the ground. Toono rubbed his eyes with his fisted hands and looked at Kashima, “Hey…” 

Kashima leans in slightly and place his hands on Toono’s cheeks. Kashima let his lips touch Toono’s lips, Yaguchi who is watching gulped a little. Toono let his arms wrap around Yu’s neck to pull him closer. Kashima’s free hand wrapped around Toono’s back to keep him in place. Their tongues swirl around and dance together and it is starting to get a little heated when Kashima lets his hand slide down Toono’s chest to his belt. Kashima tugged on it.

Yaguchi wanted to intervene but at the same time he doesn’t want to, it is so rare that Toono isn’t resisting such skinship, but it could be because Toono is still tired and hasn’t really registered anything yet.

“Kashima, he still isn’t fully awake you know, should you continue?” Yaguchi whispered. 

Kashima paused before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting the two of them. “That’s all baby, now you have to wake up a little before I go further, or Yacchan will scold me for sure.” Kashima chuckled.   
  
Yaguchi took the chance to kiss Toono as well, he won’t let himself be left out by the action between his two boyfriends. “Now you owe me a kiss.” Kyousuke stare at Kashima with hungry eyes. Kashima just smiled and nodded.


	4. "Tsukki?"

**Tsukishima Kei**

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were out alone and walking around the school that they arrived at yesterday for a 2 weeks training camp. Tsukishima obviously didn't want to come to the training camp that obviously seem completely useless to him. They have some free time now before their training later on. Yamaguchi offered to spend some time with him, walking around the school. Till now nothing is happening, but Yamaguchi constantly steal glances at the boy walking next to him.

"You want to say something, Yamaguchi? I've sensed you constantly steal glances from me this whole time. What do you want to say?" Tsukishima kept his gaze forward as he waited for an answer from Yamaguchi, however he was met with silence. Tsukishima then stopped in his tracks to look at Yamaguchi. He can't help but feel worried, after all they have been friends for a really long time. Yamaguchi shifts under Tsukishima's gaze.

"Urm Tsukki? Do you have anyone you like?" Yamaguchi asks as he faces Tsukishima before blushing then looks at the floor.

"Yea, I like someone...why?" Tsukishima smiled as he took Yamaguchi's hand and dragged him away to their shared room. Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi into the room then closed the door before locking the door. Yamaguchi stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as Tsukishima makes his way towards Yamaguchi. Tsukishima lets his fingers graze Yamaguchi's cheeks and move his hand to Yamaguchi's neck, he squeeze slightly making Yamaguchi gasp.

"Oh, look at how vulnerable you are, Yamaguchi..." Tsukishima whispers, his voice deep and raspy, his breath makes Yamaguchi shiver slightly. Tsukishima lets his hands go under Yamaguchi's shirt rubbing the buds of Yamaguchi's nipples.

Yamaguchi tried his best to hold back his moans as Tsukishima touch him in such sexual way. It turns him on, but he still doesn’t know if Tsukishima feels the same way as he feels for him. “Tsukki…” Yamaguchi whines as he tries to push Tsukishima away from him. He doesn’t want to do this if it is only his own one-sided love.

“Well, baby, the person I love is the one who is standing in front of me right now. I know you’re worried, but I see through all your feelings, Yamaguchi. Stop hiding from me please.” Tsukishima said as he holds onto Yamaguchi’s shoulders, his eyes searching for an answer in Yamaguchi’s eyes.

Yamaguchi is on cloud nine as those words spewed out of Tsukishima’s lips. Being overwhelmed, he couldn’t speak, merely nodding slightly. Tsukishima smiled before pushing the boy down onto the bed. He hovered over his best friend, now un-official lover, he has never been hungrier for anyone else except Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima easily pulled the shirt of Yamaguchi, he let his eyes roam Yamaguchi’s body, letting every mark he is about to make to be visualised in his mind. He licked his lips unconsciously as he let his fingers run across Yamaguchi’s chest. Yamaguchi just laid there helplessly, letting Tsukishima do as he pleases.

Tsukishima then pinched Yamaguchi’s nipples slightly making the boy gasp, he smirked as he viewed the weaker boy beneath him. Tsukishima them leaned in and let his lips move with Yamaguchi’s. His hands palmed Yamaguchi through the thin fabric of his underwear and shorts. “Tsukki…” Yamaguchi choked in between the kiss. Tsukishima smiled before letting his teeth tug on Yamaguchi’s lower lips.

“Shhh shhh, it’s okay, let me take control. I’ll make sure that you feel good with me deep inside of you.” Tsukishima whispered, his breath hitting Yamaguchi’s cheeks making the boy blush. Tsukishima smiled slightly before pulling off Yamaguchi’s shorts, along with his underwear until his ankles.

Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s length making the boy moan his name out loud. He smirked as he pumped it at a decent speed. It was already hard by this time of their session. Tsukishima then took two fingers and placed it into Yamaguchi’s mouth, which he automatically started sucking, wetting Tsukishima’s fingers. Tsukishima let his lips fall on the pale skin of the boy and started sucking. He formed patches of different shape and shades of red easily on Yamaguchi’s skin.

Tsukishima looked up slightly and saw the saliva dripping off the sides of Yamaguchi’s lips, thinking it was enough, Tsukishima pulled out his fingers and pushed it inside of Yamaguchi. The boy winced and tensed around Tsukishima’s fingers. Tsukishima placed small kisses on Yamaguchi’s most sensitive places, which allowed his fingers to go in a little deeper.

“I’ll be gentle, just relax. I’ll stretch you first so it doesn’t hurt.” Tsukishima said as he made sure he didn’t hurt the boy, watching every change in expression. He concentrates as much as when he plays in the games.

He slowly stretches the boy; each stretch earns him a gasp or a moan which is probably music to him. His free hand slightly pumps himself to get himself hard enough, even though the lewd expression of the person he loves is already enough to drive his cock crazy hard.

He gently pushed Yamaguchi to lay on his stomach then lining himself up with Yamaguchi’s hole. He leaned forward and asked, “Is this okay? Are you okay with this?” Consent is always important, especially to Tsukishima.

“I am okay as long as it is you, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiled as he said this. He is so happy that his crush likes him back as well. He saw many dramas where unreciprocated love is so common.

Tsukishima shifts and stand, he adjusts his position and Yamaguchi’s position once more so that they are comfortable and that he would be able to see the expressions that Yamaguchi would make while they do it together. He lines himself up once more and pushes himself in. Yamaguchi winces so Tsukishima stays at the same place to allow the boy to get used to his length before starts moving.

After a while, Yamaguchi takes a breath and relaxes before giving the okay sign for Tsukishima to move. The speed started off slow and deep, Yamaguchi almost felt that Tsukishima has gotten deeper into him. “Tsukki, please go faster. I’m okay.” Yamaguchi breathes, Tsukishima listening to his request, quickens his pace. He lets his teeth sink into Yamaguchi’s shoulder making the boy gasps and screams.

The room is full of the smell of sex and sweat, it was a completely different temperature in the room. Tsukishima goes at a much faster paces, as he tries to find Yamaguchi’s prostrate. He finally does, earning a loud moan from Yamaguchi. He goes even faster if that is even possible, hitting the same spot over and over again.

“Ahhhh… Tsukki!” obviously too late for his warning, He cums all over himself and Tsukishima. Tsukishima continues to ram himself into Yamaguchi for a few times before he cums himself as well.

“You were so good baby, you took it so well. You deserve a reward from me, tell me, what you want.” Tsukishima smiles as he hugs Yamaguchi close to him, his chin resting on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

Yamaguchi smiles and blushes before saying, “I want you…”

“Then I’m yours.” Tsukishima pushes Yamaguchi onto the bed once again and shares a intense kiss with the boy.

“Are we boyfriends now?” Yamaguchi asks and Tsukishima nods. Tsukishima gave one small peck to Yamaguchi before standing up and going to the washroom. Tsukishima called for Yamaguchi to go to the bathroom to wash up before going for their practice. Maybe they had a round two in the bathroom.

**Meanwhile right outside at the corridor:**

“I wonder what are these sounds that we keep hearing, even in Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s room, we hear them as well.” Hinata says as he stays at the ceiling. Kageyama looks at Hinata, “Stop thinking about those sounds. Those aren’t too important.”

Kageyama knows what those sounds are after catching someone in the act, he was scarred for life with that scene etched into his memory.


	5. The encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im back with an update. Hope it isn’t too bad...

**Outside the gymnasium:**

Well, Kashima, Toono and Yaguchi decided to go see the volleyball boys practice at the gym. It was rare anyone practices hard for their extra curricular activities since they are all horny and sex driven boys. When they reached the outside of the gym, they saw Kageyama and Hinata walking towards the entrance.

“They are the boys from the other schools right? They look like they are really strong. I bet our school is completely wiped out by these schools here.” Yaguchi commented. He practices really hard at his soccer practices but most of his seniors would just ditch practice for some sex time.

The three boys just walked in after Kageyama and Hinata entered the gym. They made their way upstairs to the stands to take their seats. All the courts were used and one team sat out, this time it was Karasuno.   
  
Kageyama and Hinata are warming up and the matches were just starting. Some members of Karasuno high school acted as the empire. 

  
Truth to be told, the photography club intend to strike today which also explains why the three boys are currently seating at the stands. They were waiting for the seniors to arrive. Yaguchi is just accompanying his boyfriends and won’t be actually helping to screw up the boys. 

  
“Wow you’re early, Toono and Kashima, oh and Yaguchi, are you joining the fun with us today?” Akemi is walking in with Itome in tow. They were holding hands as they took the seat next to the three boys who were already there.

They continued to watch the matches that were in play. No one watched except the 5 who were at the stands. Yes, they skipped their lessons. 

  
It was silent until Toono gave a low whine.

Yaguchi pushed the boy down onto the seat and hovered over Toono. So vulnerable and submissive, which made Yaguchi lick his dry lips. “What’s wrong?” Yaguchi asks as he supports himself with one hand, the other hand tilting Toono’s chin up.

Toono gulped, he being a submissive for both Yaguchi and Kashima, he knows which actions could easily trigger any of them. He knows the outcome yet he dare try to trigger them and in front of so many unfamiliar eyes. 

  
Yaguchi let his eyes roam Toono’s body before staring into Toono’s eyes. Toono gulped once more. He knows that Yaguchi’s innocent face is the one to overlook because the sadist will cause the pain that he so enjoys.   
  
“Tell me.” Yaguchi starts to palm Toono through his school pants and underwear. Toono whines at the painfully slow movement he is getting. 

  
“Use your voice and tell me.” Yaguchi presses down harder, his voice is also a lot firmer, oozing out dominance.

“I want to play...” Toono whispers, obviously not wanting his seniors to know. He never wants anyone else to know what he does with his two boyfriends, because his seniors would force him to provide services to others as well. He only want to do it with Kashima and Yaguchi.

Yaguchi nodded slightly. Yaguchi sat up, freeing Toono and he nudged Kashima two times, that was their code. “Now?” Kashima whisper-shouts, “But the senpais are coming now. We can’t leave now though, the senpais will be suspicious about us.”

Kashima is very troubled, he knows his seniors and he definitely don’t want them to know their secrets.

Kashima looked over at Toono who seem to be blushing and having a hard time keeping to himself. Kashima looked over to the sides and he saw Tamura, Yuri and Itsuki walking over. 

Kashima shifted over next to Toono’s side, he pulled Toono onto his lap and rubbed soothing circles on the boy’s back. “Hey it’s okay, we just have to finish this and we can have fun later alright? Please just try to contain your urges alright?” Toono just laid his head on Kashima’s shoulder and nodded slightly. 

  
Kashima pulled Toono up before placing his hands gently on Toono’s cheeks, he pulled Toono in for a kiss. Their tongues move together in sync as they eat each other’s faces. “There, so please be a good boy and we will treat you well later.” Kashima whispered into Toono’s ears before placing the boy onto his seat.

Just so happen, Kageyama and Hinata were looking at the group of boys who were sitting at the stands. Kageyama and Hinata both saw what is happening at the stands. 

  
“Urm is that even normal Kageyama? They are doing all sorts of things right? I can’t see everything though.” Hinata started to use his extraordinary vertical jump to try see what was happening on the stands. Kageyama is curious too but after the encounter yesterday, it was best if Hinata didn’t actually see whatever was happening.

“Hinata, I’ll set for you, let’s practice our new spike. Don’t butt into people’s business here, you might actually regret it.” Kageyama said before dragging Hinata to an empty space and he started to set for the boy, of course with Hinata’s back facing the boys sitting at the stands.   
  
The door opens once more, this time Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked in. Though they tried to look as presentable as possible, Yamaguchi is clearly in a mess, his collar bones exposed, the hickeys making their presence very obvious. Tsukishima was also holding Yamaguchi’s hand. Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately got the message and went over to pester their apparent relationship.

“So you and Yamaguchi are an item now eh?” Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows at his juniors who are kinda red. 

“Yu, don’t do this to your juniors, cut them some slack.” Asahi pulled Nishinoya away from the couple and Tanaka.

“Ryu, come on! Don’t disturb your juniors let’s do something together.” Yamamoto came to retrieve his boyfriend as well. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi breathed a sigh of relieve that they aren’t being pestered by their seniors anymore and they went to do their warm ups. They were going against Nekoma this round. 

“Hinata, let’s rest a little before our next game with Nekoma.” Kageyama called Hinata over and the went over to where their teammates were at. Currently all the teams were resting and chit chatting happily. Then from above them, from the stands, moans were heard, all the boys turned their heads towards the source of the sound. 

They saw Akemi and Itome having sex with Itome pressed against the railings. They were all shocked. Of course none of the boys from the other schools knew their name. Most of them just avoided looking at the two boys.

On instinct, Kageyama immediately covered Hinata’s eyes. He didn’t want Hinata to be tainted by such a scene that was happening right in front of them.

“Hi volleyball club!” Akemi shouted, “We are the photography club of this school, but we are also known as Yaribu.” His voice not even wavering once even though he is thrusting harshly into his boyfriend Itome. 

Kageyama pulled Hinata by the hand and they immediately exited the gym and he rushed towards their dorms. Hinata looked so frightened at this point as he trembles on the spot. Kageyama pulled Hinata for a hug to soothe the older’s feelings (Hinata is half a year older than Kageyama).

“Hinata? Hinata? Hinata!” Kageyama shouts to get Hinata’s attention. Hinata clearly shook from the whole situation. 

“Hey are you okay? Answer me Hinata, hey!” Kageyama gave a few harsh slaps to Hinata face which seem to get a reaction, “Boké!” 

“That was so not normal.” Hinata obviously didn’t see the scene since Kageyama covered his eyes but it was obvious what they were doing. 

Hinata’s innocence is slightly being chipped off on this school trip.


	6. Toono’s playtime pt 1

**Gymnasium**:

After a while, the boys just went back to playing their volleyball, not even glancing to the group of boys who were currently producing lewd sounds.

“Wow that reaction was so unexpected. Well looks like they don’t really care about us so you guys can go back to your dorms. We will have to do something else to surprise them.” Akemi dismisses the boys and went back to his room with Itome.

So Yaguchi and Kashima brought Toono back to Yaguchi’s room since it was the furthest from anyone they possibly know. Yaguchi quickly opened the door to his room and all three of them rushed in. Kashima placed Toono onto the bed and Yaguchi locked the door to his room.

**Yaguchi’s bedroom**:

“So what do you want to do, Toono? We will do whatever you like. So tell us what you actually want from us.” Kashima starts. Well they usually start like this because Toono is probably the kinkiest person out of the three of them, not to mention he is the precious boyfriend of these two dominants. Toono pushes himself up to a sitting position before staring at his two boyfriends. 

“Anything is fine. You two are already teasing me by not touching me and standing there.” Toono whines. He likes to try new things and so, Yaguchi and Kashima is always searching for new ways to satisfy Toono’s thirst for new things especially during his play time whenever it might be.

Kashima and Yaguchi both turned to their phones and checked for something. Toono of course has no idea at all. “Just wait. We will go get something and be right back.” Yaguchi said before rushing out the door with Kashima tailing behind him. They all went to the foyer to get the stuff they ordered just a week ago. They are well prepared and lucky that the stuff they ordered has arrived.

“Hey, what did you buy this time?” Yaguchi asked as both him and Kashima makes their way downstairs to the main gate where they will collect their packages. 

“Erm some buttplug tails and you know the pet play stuff. What did you buy?” Kashima says.

“Whips, ropes, paddles.” Yaguchi simply answered. Well looks like both of them somehow managed to buy items that come from the same group this time. Usually they would be so split up on the main.

“Oh so we managed to buy some stuff from the same theme huh? Looks like we will have a lot of fun this time.” Kashima smiles widely, so wide that you wouldn’t believe their topic was about kinks. 

Yaguchi glares at Kashima, since he always says he is a top, he would always end up being bottom, even if Toono was there as well. He doesn’t appreciate it and he will voice it this time. “Well you better not use those tails you bought on me. I am not your bottom, especially if Toono is there is satisfy your top needs.” Yaguchi makes it clear. Yea he is a switch, but forcing him to be bottom when he doesn’t want to, is simply not cool.

Kashima held his hands up in surrender before nodding. Yaguchi can be rather scary when he is mad, and he does have a pretty bad temper. They both walked out front and collected their packages before going back to Yaguchi’s bedroom.

Both of the boys opened their boxes and placed it in front of Toono. Well as usual they let Toono pick which one he wants to do first, even if they eventually will do both. Toono picks Yaguchi’s box this time. He likes a little pain. 

Yaguchi takes the rope and tied Toono’s hands together before securing the rope on the bar on the ceiling. Toono is held standing up straight. Kashima working the buttons open on Toono’s shirt and pulled the boy’s pants and underwear down, letting it pool around the ankles. 

Yaguchi works from behind, back hugging Toono as he makes his marks on the neck and shoulders. Toono moaning as Kashima has his hands stroking Toono. Yaguchi sinks his teeth slightly into Toono’s skin making the boy gasp, Kashima took the opportunity to kiss Toono, their tongues intertwining with each other. 

Yaguchi took off his obstructing clothes and start to pump his dick hard. He took lube and covered his dick as well as Toono’s hole well. Without prepping the boy, he slammed his dick into Toono harshly, the moans were cut off by the kiss with Kashima. Don’t be fooled by the innocent vibe Toono give out, because he is a real masochist. Yaguchi increased his pace and Kashima is pumping himself. 

“Hey, Yaguchi, I also want to have a go.” Kashima sighs. He, himself, cant hold himself any longer with Toono looking so vulnerable.

“Just fuck his mouth, I’ll lower the rope slightly so he can bend down in front of you.” Yaguchi keeps himself inside of Toono while untying the rope allowing Toono to lower himself in front of Kashima’s boner that was poking through his pants. Kashima removed his pants and clothes and forced his hard on into Toono’s mouth. He has always been rough, especially towards Toono because the boy is always asking for it. 

“You like it when I fuck your mouth? You like it when we both treat you like the toy you are?” Kashima grabs onto Toono’s chin harshly and pulls the boy closer to his dick, forcing it down the throat. 

“Don’t be too rough or you might hurt him. You’re a freaking gorilla and this boy is just an innocent puppy.” Yaguchi scolded as he kept his pace going a little faster. It might be because of the immense pleasure he is experiencing but Toono seem to have reached his high pretty early this time round. The floor is a mass of liquids, probably combination of precum and sweat. It is always a mess with these three boys. 

The moans that were supposed to be emitted from Toono’s mouth were mere muffles that send vibrations up Kashima’s member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, there is a part 2. Hopefully i can post that part 2 soon :)


	7. Toono’s playtime pt 2

**Yaguchi’s bedroom:**

“Damn you’re so good with your mouth.” Kashima groans as Toono really works his mouth on Kashima’s hard on. Yaguchi is also increasing his pace as he tries to reach his climax. He knows this is only the first round and he definitely need to get off this wave first.

“Toono, you’re so damn good, taking me from the back so well.” Yaguchi quickens his pace and Toono soon clenches around Yaguchi. Toono is also clearly pulling on the rope that is holding him in place. It was a sign that he was close and so were his other two boyfriends. Yaguchi went slightly faster and Kashima grabbed onto Toono as he thrusts harahly into Toono’s mouth. 

The room was steamy and hot, hot pants were the only sounds heard from the boys, while Toono’s voice was muffled by Kashima. Soon all three boys came one after another. Yaguchi pulled out of Toono, his cum dripping out of the stretched hole and down Toono’s legs. Toono pretty much swallowed Kashima’s with some dripping from the corners of his lips. His own splattered across the floor like all over the floor. 

Yaguchi re-tied the rope so that Toono was standing. Surely it was tiring having to satisfy two people at the same time. 

“Let’s plug that hole of yours so the cum won’t keep dripping out like a leaky faucet.” Kashimas said as he took out one of the longer tail plugs and went to wash it. It is a very important step to clean it with antibacterial wash.

Yaguchi holds Toono as he places small kisses across the boy’s neck to his shoulder blades and back. He will not leave any place un-kissed. Yaguchi took a taser and placed it on the lowest setting possible. He then placed the taser on very sensitive parts like Toono’s nipples which cause the boy to groan and moan at the slight pain and pleasure he felt.

“Hey, you like that? I got this for you so that we could have fun.” Yaguchi said as he drags the taser down and around Toono’s body.

“Yac-yacchan.” Toono chokes out as Yaguchi brings it closer to his cock that is currently flaccid, “Please…” Toono whines. 

Of course Yaguchi doesn’t know what Toono wants at all. The simple please doesn’t convey any message at all. 

“Yea? What do you want?” Yaguchi asks as he turns Toono to face him and gave him a kiss. It wasn’t those short and sweet kinds of kisses, it was those heated and passionate ones — the aggressive kiss. They love to feel the passion if the bond and love among the three of them.

Yaguchi let’s go of Toono, looking at his flush red face. Yaguchi smiled and gave a small peck, before looking up at Kashima standing in the middle of the room a few steps away from the two of them. Kashima held up the tail plug, “Ready for round two of play time?” Kashima asked and of course Toono agrees while Yaguchi just walks off to the bathroom to freshen up. His time is over.

“Yacchan! Should I just use a normal plug or should I use the tail plug! Honestly I didn’t have much time to research on pet play!” Kashima shouted just loud enough for Yaguchi who was currently in the toilet to hear. 

“You should use a normal plug and a vibrator or something. We have loads of toys in the cupboard. You can push this idea until you have researched enough first. Plus he is pretty dazed right now after riding that high of his.” Yaguchi stuck out his head from the toilet, he didn’t want the neighbours to complain about the shouting, it would only cause trouble. 

“This time, you’re the only one going to cum, so let me treat you well.” Kashima whispers into Toono’s ears, and blew slightly into it, causing Toono to squirm but he is still held up by the rope which was causing his wrists to turn red due to friction. 

“We didn’t do much of Yaguchi’s and we aren’t going to carry out my original plan as well.” Kashima sighed, “Well it's a failure this time.”

Kashima un-tied Toono, before he took off the last knot, he places his arm right in front of Toono to support the boy in case he falls. Kashima carries Toono over to the bed before sitting down and placing Toono over his lap. 

This time won't be as heated as just now and Toono would be the one having fun while Kashima has a show of seeing his boyfriend unfold before him the third time. 

Kashima took out the box from underneath the bed and pulled out a purple vibrator including a sanitizer. Kashima looks over at Toono to make sure that the boy is alright first. 

“Do you want to continue?” Kashima asks in an extremely gentle and kind voice. The only response he got was just a weak nod from the boy on his lap. 

“Why not we stop here? You clearly have reached your limit here.” Kashima carries Toono to the bathroom while Yaguchi is still inside and placed the boy on the chair. 

“Ended so quickly?” Yaguchi asked as he wash off the soap from his hair and body. 

“No. We just didn’t do anything. I don’t want to push him anyway. You know he rarely does this and lacks the stamina. Having to take two people, might have worn him. Plus the strain from being tied and all, he must be tired.” Kashima explains. 

They always take care of Toono’s every single need. After a small incident with the club’s president, made this boy so much more vulnerable. They can’t really blame the president either, Toono was already warned several times. 

“I see, well then just change him into my clothes then lay him on the chair. We have to clean up. I totally have to ask for an upgrade if you guys keep coming here for whatever it is.” Yaguchi grumbles. The boys always go to his room for whatever reason they had. 

After the shower, the two boys cleaned up the room and placed Toono on the bed. They gave a chaste kiss to the already sleeping boy before sitting next to each other on the floor. 

“I think your pres is going to snatch one of the volleyball boys and rape them.” Yaguchi said. He worries for the safety of those boys. 

“I think so too, but right now I think we need to take care of Toono here.” Kashima sighs. This boy, when he is horny, he would always push himself, even if he doesn’t have the stamina to go for rounds and rounds of sex and play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it ain’t what you expected. A little sweet side to a probably smut book. Thanks for reading everyone.


	8. Kageyama trapped...

**Gymnasium:**

The boys were done with their games and were all making their way to the dorms to wash up before dinner comes. Everyone is chit chatting and discussing about what they should have for dinner. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk towards the dorms together since they share a room together. “Iwa-chan, I’m so bored and frustrated being here.” Oikawa starts. 

“Frustrated? What could you be frustrated about? There isn’t anything wrong with our gameplays today, and none of the members lost their cool as well.” Iwaizumi tried to think of a reason for Oikawa’s frustration. Clearly it wasn’t anything about the games if it were all perfectly fine.

“It isn’t about the games. I mean my sex life. The girls would pounce onto this deliciousness right here, but now there aren’t any girls to hit up here you know, it is an all boys school.” Iwaizumi just look at Oikawa weirdly, before sighing.

“Okay then what do you want to do then?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa’s expression seem to have turned slightly evil, Iwaizumi immediately regrets asking that question in all possible ways. He is slightly frightened of this wolf in sheep’s clothing. Oikawa is known for his sadistic behaviour on court, but Iwaizumi should know this applies to the bedroom as well.

“I’m going to go kidnap Tobio-chan and I’ll be right back. We will have fun after.” Oikawa has a sickening smile on his face as he skips towards where Kageyama and Hinata’s shared room is at. Things will get heated after Oikawa gets his junior in his hands. Iwaizumi just made his way to their room. It is even more amusing that Oikawa could easily say that unfazed.

He prays for Kageyama to not be found or things will really get out of hand. The nightmare of middle school would resurface for the young setter.

**Corridor:**

Kageyama has just gotten back from the cafeteria to get some food and drinks for Hinata who he left in the room alone. The boy has been so shaken after the both of them went back to their room. He opens the door and walks into the room and he sees Oikawa sitting there with Hinata sleeping soundly on Oikawa’s lap. He was beyond shock. Why was Oikawa there in the first place, that was his thoughts.

“Tobio-chan, you’re finally back from your trip to the cafeteria. I’ve already put Hinata to bed, so you should come with me to my room. We will have some fun there for sure.” Oikawa places Hinata’s head gently onto the bed as he stood up.

Oikawa makes his way to Kageyama and took the bags off Kageyama’s hands then placing them onto the table in the room. He then pulls Kageyama out of the room, waiting for the boy to lock the door before pulling his junior to his shared room with Iwaizumi.

Oikawa just opens the door and pushes Kageyama in harshly. The smile on his face completely wiped off and all that stays on Oikawa’s face is a dominant look. Kageyama looks up and see Iwaizumi at a corner with a magazine in his hand. He quivers, the same look he saw back in middle school. The one that makes him feel like he is about to be devoured.

“Why am I here? I don’t think I belong in this room right?” Kageyama asks, his voice trembling. Oikawa smirks hearing this, he loves the fear he has instilled in the younger, but more importantly, he loves the power he has over Kageyama.

Kageyama is slightly afraid of what may happen in the next one to two hours. He suddenly became a prey of Oikawa. 

“Tobio-chan, don’t be afraid. We will both treat you well in this room. All you have to do is obey our every order.” Oikawa lifts Kageyama’s chin with two fingers. The poor boy stuck in enemy territory, he was simply a trapped animal in it’s cage, at mercy of those who can free him. 

**Iwaizumi & Oikawa room:**

Kageyama quickly stood up on his feet and his first reaction was to bolt for the door. He needed to leave asap, his mind telling him he needs to leave. At the moment in his head, alarms already sounded. Oikawa is definitely not safe. “Tobio-chan.” That name stop him in his tracks like a deer caught in headlights. He could clearly hear Oikawa nearing him. The nickname he had heard every so often, paralyses him. He is scared if he makes a move, he would be instantly taken by Oikawa.

“You will obey right, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa hugged Kageyama from behind, his hands were kept near the neck and the waistband of his pants. Kageyama gulped, clearly the odds were against him. Kageyama kept still, not struggling or squirming free of the grip, the efforts would only be in vain.

Oikawa lets one of his hands wrap around Kageyama’s throat, and he slightly tightens his hand. Oikawa chuckles into Kageyama’s ear. His other hand teasing the string that keeps Kageyama’s pants on.

He doesn’t say much as he start to cut of Kageyama’s air supply, Iwaizumi couldn’t do anything to stop it either. Iwaizumi only watched the vulnerable expression on Kageyama’s face making him feel slightly turned on and hard. Oikawa won’t stop once he has his eyes on something, not even Iwaizumi who is always the one to get Oikawa.

“Tobio. Chan. I want to hear your voice. Tell me, yes or no, would you obey me?” Oikawa kept his smirk up as Kageyama claw at his hand. At this rate, he was bound to get what he really wanted. Desperate times always calls for desperate measures.

“Y-yes...” Oikawa lets Kageyama go and the boy fell to the floor coughing and wheezing, getting as much air as possible into his lungs.

“Good choice Tobio-chan. Don’t worry, we will treat you well here, all you have to do is listen and obey.” Oikawa goes to the bathroom and came back with a collar that was attached to a metal leash. He swings it in front of Kageyama as if teasing him. His freedom was about to be gone for a few hours. He gently strapped the collar gently around Kageyama’s neck. It sat loosely around the younger’s neck.

“Don’t be so hard on him Oikawa, after all we have games tomorrow. If he cant play, we will be in deep trouble if he tells on us.” Iwaizumi back hugs Oikawa and pull him slightly away from the vulnerable boy. No matter what, he have to somehow save the boy from worse treatment by Oikawa. This sadist have no limits at all.

“Iwa-chan, don’t make me to be a bully here. I won’t be too hard on my kouhai you know that.” A sinister smile appeared on Oikawa’s face which contrasted to his previous words. Iwaizumi just sighed silently as he kept his hand around Oikawa’s waist. 

Kageyama has his face casted down on the floor, his eyes dare not look up at what was in store for him. He met this situation once in middle school. He is scared for his life. 

Oikawa reaches out and pulled the leash which pulled Kageyama up as well. Kageyama looked at his senior who has always been so much more superior than he is staring down at him with hungry eyes. He is screwed for sure.


	9. Torture

**Iwaizumi & Oikawa room:**

Oikawa held Kageyama where he was, the younger on his knees as he gets pulled up by Oikawa. Oikawa pulls Kageyama towards himself, their lips connecting immediately by force. Oikawa was rough on Kageyama. The rough make out session made Kageyama blush. After Oikawa pulled away, he smiled at the completely red face that Kageyama had. 

Oikawa stood up and handed the leash to Iwaizumi while he looked around their room. “What toys do we have here to play with our sweet sweet kouhai over here...” Oikawa mumbles as he takes out some lube and condoms he found in the drawers. 

Oikawa looks at the condoms questioningly, “Urm, is it really necessary if two guys do it?” Oikawa looks over at Iwaizumi for an answer. Iwaizumi sighs, “Yes I guess, to prevent STDs. Didn’t you pay attention to sexual education?” 

Oikawa gave a sheepish smile before scratching the back of his head. “This is such a turn off I swear. I don’t care, Oikawa, you owe me something.” Iwaizumi trapped Oikawa against the wall. Kageyama saw and blushed, he kept his head down, not daring to look up at all. 

“Lost kitten, come on, don’t be shy and join us. We definitely don’t bite.” Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, it was his first time seeing the boy so dominant, it was a turn on. Kageyama crawled over since they weren’t too far away, plus Oikawa would punish him if he dare stand up.

Iwaizumi pulled Kageyama up by the collar. “Oikawa, I want you to make out with Kageyama.” Iwaizumi put Kageyama right in front of Oikawa. Oikawa being Oikawa of course pulled Kageyama towards him and kissed the younger’s lips. Oikawa’s hands roamed Kageyama’s body, making Kageyama squirm a little. The poor boy unsure of where to put his hands. 

Oikawa then squeezes Kageyama’s butt cheeks making the boy gasp and Oikawa took the chance to let his tongue enter. Oikawa explored each and every corner of Kageyama’s mouth — it tasted surprisingly sweet for someone always so bitter. Oikawa but Kageyama’s soft lips which bled easily. He licked the blood and pulled away from Kageyama. Oikawa looks to the side to see Iwaizumi stroking himself.

“Iwa-chan, aren’t you enjoying yourself too much, from just watching us make out?” Oikawa smirked at his best friend who blushed. 

“No, plus I’m not part of the action anyway, I have rights to pleasure myself right?” Iwaizumi rebutted but pulled Kageyama towards himself. He checked Kageyama out from top to toe, “I’d like to mark you.” 

Those words sent chills down Kageyama’s back. _‘Mark’ what did Iwaizumi mean?_

Iwaizumi pulled out a knife from one of the compartments in the drawer. He lightly drag it across Kageyama’s delicate skin, it didn’t bleed yet. Oikawa stared at Kageyama with hungry eyes. Oikawa placed his hands on Kageyama’s shoulder as he bit down on Kageyama’s neck, making the boy cry out in pain. The screams of pain just makes Oikawa so much happier.

Iwaizumi pushed the knife into Kageyama’s skin, finally drawing blood from the boy. He finally marked the one he loved, Kageyama was his. He threw the knife away after he thought he had marked enough. He licked the blood away. 

Kageyama’s face showed pain, and he knows this was only the start of things. He bit down on his lips pretty hard, drawing blood from the wound that had previously stopped bleeding. 

Iwaizumi pulled on the leash harshly and pushed Kageyama down on the bed. Iwaizumi immediately made his way on top of his junior who he had dreamed of having since he saw him in middle school. Iwaizumi took the bottle of lube and started to stretch Kageyama. The boy unable to do anything against his much stronger seniors.

He winced in more pain, but it was less painful that just now for sure. “Hey, Iwa-chan, you seem to be having fun, should I leave?” Oikawa asks as he leans against the study table. 

“No you don’t. I want to watch so you fuck him instead.” Iwaizumi said as he continued to stretch Kageyama making sure it wouldn’t hurt too much for the boy. Soon Kageyama started to moan in pleasure instead of showing pained expression. Iwaizumi slowly adds a finger before moving away and sitting on the chair. Oikawa walked over to the bed and flipped the younger over.

Oikawa lined himself up quickly and slammed himself into Kageyama’s slightly stretched hole. The boy cried out once more and Iwaizumi watched as he stroked himself.

Oikawa didn’t let Kageyama adjust, he likes things fast and rough. He won’t wait for a climax that was bound to be good for sure. Kageyama was definitely his go to and he is extremely happy that Karasuno came for the joint practice as well.

“You take me so well Kageyama, such a good boy you are. I’ll reward you later for sure, anything that you want.” Oikawa showers the younger with compliments and sweet words. Kageyama grunts each time Oikawa slams into him. Even though he isn’t doing much, his breath becomes ragged and he could feel tension building in the pit of his stomach. He was enjoying this torture.

“You look so damn good under me, Kageyama. We will give a good show for Iwaizumi right?” Oikawa asks, Kageyama doesn’t answer as he focuses on getting rid of the tension. 

“Ugh, you’re still so tight, I thought you would have loosen up a little.” Oikawa moans out as he continues to thrust into Kageyama mercilessly.

Iwaizumi’s grunts could be heard above the slapping of skin and two moaning boys. Iwaizumi was close already, watching Kageyama being fucked by Oikawa like this. Both Oikawa and Kageyama are close to their high as well. Though as athletes, their stamina is good, Oikawa’s thrusts become rather sloppy as he reaches his high.

Oikawa soon cum into Kageyama and pulls out, Kageyama also came as he pants on the bed weakly. Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa away and fucks Kageyama in the mouth for a bit before cumming into the boy’s mouth, which Kageyama swallowed because he couldn’t possibly spit it out with Iwazumi’s member inside of his mouth. Iwaizumi pulled himself out before kissing Kageyama fervently, also tasting himself in the process. Kageyama makes anything taste sweet. 

Oikawa pushes Iwazumi away and kissed Kageyama. “Mnmm you taste sweet Tobio-chan.” Oikawa mutters. Oikawa took off the collar and coddle the younger boy, putting his exhausted junior to sleep before washing up the boy and himself, together with Iwaizumi. 

“Isn’t it fun, Iwa-chan? We should do this some time again.” Oikawa smiled as he washes Kageyama. Iwaizumi could only imagine what their next time would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn’t as good, pardon my horrible writing skills.... since Karasuno has many ships, I would probably write about them before writing about Yarichin ships, but do you guys want a cross-universe ship?? Please comment if you have one, I’ll try my best to write them.


	10. Sorry, what was it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing extreme in this chapter :) hope you guys enjoy it though. Well see you next chapter then

**Gymnasium:**

They were back in the gymnasium the next day. Kageyama being extremely sore and Hinata mainly worried about his friend. The boys all started practice and Hinata notices that Kageyama seem more on edge when playing against Aoba Johsai. Hinata was curious but decided that not knowing was better. He walks around, since it wasn’t his turn to play.

Hinata bumps into one of the students here, who also have the same orange hair as he does.

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shouyou. You’re from this school right? I’m a year 1 student for Karsuno high.” Hinata jumps at introducing himself.

Yaguchi looks at Hinata and determines he doesn’t need to be rude to the boy, he introduces himself, “Hi, I’m Kyousuke Yaguchi, year 1 student from Morimori academy. You can call me Yacchan, please to meet your acquaintance.”

Hinata smiles widely as he makes a new friend. “My friend tells me not to go snooping around, is it that scary here?” Hinata asks as he looks around the school that seemed pretty normal to him. He doesn’t see weird figures or weird people around. It just seemed like a normal high school to him.

“Yea, it is better not to go snooping around, you might see or hear things you never want to. I guess your friend already knows that. Anyway shouldn’t you get back to you game?” Yaguchi says as he points over to the gym.

Hinata looks at the gym before shrugging. “I’m not playing, but do you want to go in with me? You can watch the games, they are pretty fun I guess.”

Yaguchi took a look at his watch before nodding, “I have a little bit of time.” Hinata beams and brought Yaguchi into the gymnasium to watch the current games going on.

“Hey Yacchan, you have boyfriends right?” Hinata suddenly asks the other boy. Well he didn’t think it was appropriate but he had to ask for his own curiosity. Yaguchi turned to look at Hinata to look for some sort of negative motive, but none as usual.

Yaguchi sighs before answering, “Yes I have boyfriends but what’s the matter? Why did you ask that question, it is clear you don’t have any bad intentions.”

Hinata looks at Yaguchi and shrugs, “I was just curious, since I think I know some of my teammates are together and other teams have their various couples too. Oh and yesterday my roommate came into the room in someone else’s arms. So I figured he did something too.”

Yaguchi nods in understanding as he watches the various courts rally the ball. “You know, there is the photography club you can check out, but I don’t recommend it. They can be a little crazy, if you know what I mean.” Yaguchi looks around before checking the time again, “Anyway, I got to go. Come talk to me if you have problems okay.” He runs off

“Bye Yacchan! See you soon!” Hinata waves to Kyousuke.

“Oi Hinata boké! Our games are starting. Come down now!” Kageyama shouts. Hinata looks down from the stands and see the setter glaring at him. He makes his way down to the playing court.

They played their games, Hinata clearly distracted by something. Hinata still played well enough since they were playing against Morimori. After the game, Kageyama dragged Hinata to the side to have a talk with the shorter boy.

“Hinata, you were so distracted. What were you thinking about that was so important that you almost caused us a punishment.” Kageyama was full on scolding Hinata. However, Hinata just gave a blank expression to Kageyama.

“Hey, say something.” Kageyama held Hinata’s shoulder and shook slightly.

Hinata look at Kageyama in the eye and asked, “What happened to you last night? I saw Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai bringing you back in a princess way. I’ve been thinking about it since last night. I barely slept.”

Kageyama looks through his mind for any excuse that he could use, but nothing at all. He mumbles a lame excuse that his seniors told him to practice, he got drilled by his seniors and was too tired to walk back to the dorm. Hinata didn’t seem to buy it, but nevertheless didn’t pester on. He walks away from Kageyama and leaves the gymnasium and sat outside the building.

Tamura was walking around with Yuri walking with him. Those rare times that he actually spends time with Yuri. They both saw Hinata sitting outside the gym.

“Hey, what are you doing out here? Don’t you have training?” Tamura asks as he walks over to Hinata.

Hinata looks up at the sound, “Hey Tamura, no my game just ended so I’m having a short break.”

“You seem troubled. Something happened in there?” Tamura sat down next to Hinata, pulling Yuri to sit down next to himself. Hinata sighs but says nothing, he keeps his gaze up at the blue sky that seemed calming.

“My partner is hiding something, I asked but he doesn’t want to tell me the truth. I know that something happened or he won’t be limping in the morning.” Hinata says. Tamura and Yuri already knew what Hinata’s partner (Kageyama) has been engaged in.

“It would be better if you don’t know, you seem rather innocent. It would be better.” Yuri says. Tamura was shocked that Yuri actually talked normally to Hinata. He guessed it was just to protect the boy.

Hinata shrugs, he doesn’t know either. Everyone is protecting him like he actually needs the shell that keeps all things deemed dangerous away from him.

“Anyway, we will see you soon then. Hope you don’t go snooping around and find out things you never want to find out.” Tamura and Yuri stand up and leave the boy to his own thoughts.

Hinata stays there alone for a little while not doing much.

“Hinata, why are you here and not inside? Daichi is looking for you.” Sugawara walked out to find Hinata alone outside the gym.

Hinata looks up at his senior, then hung his head low. “I don’t know just a little stressed out, knowing that Kageyama doesn’t want to tell me the truth.” Hinata whispers and kept his head down.

“Oh Hinata, I just think he wants to protect you thats all. You have to understand that this school is not as safe as it seems. You have to make sure that you don’t get yourself caught in a situation like this.” Sugawara hugs Hinata and brings the boy in. He will have to talk to Kageyama later.

After the games, Sugawara immediately drags Kageyama with him towards a secluded place where they could talk privately. “Kageyama, what did you do last night?” Sugawara went straight to the point. The faster they settle the problem the better.

“I was with Iwaizumi and Oikawa yesterday for extra practice.” Kageyama lies through his teeth.

Sugawara doesn’t back down and looks at Kageyama in the eye. Kageyama gets a little uncomfortable.

“Oikawa forced me to have sex with them? He didn’t really give me much of a choice. He used to do this back in middle school as well.” Kageyama cracks under the pressure Sugawara is giving.

Sugawara sighs then faces Kageyama, “You need to care for yourself better. Hinata is a innocent bean and this school is nothing near innocent so... watch out for him and for god’s sake, don’t let him wander off alone. It isn’t safe.”

Kageyama nods.

Both of them leave the place and join the group for lunch in the cafeteria. Hinata sitting alone, away from the group. The couples in the group obviously sat together. Kageyama also sits alone but is soon joined by Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Yaguchi just so happen to be on a break as well and is walking to the cafeteria with Kashima and Toono. Yaguchi makes his way to Hinata, Kashima and Toono following behind him.

“Hey, Hinata. Alone?” Yaguchi asks as he sits down next to Hinata. Kashima and Toono sitting opposite.

“Yea alone. Are these two your boyfriends?” Hinata asks as he starts to dig into his food slowly.

Yaguchi looks at Hinata before looking at his two boyfriends, “Right, introductions. Hinata, they are Kashima and Toono.” Yaguchi points respectively, “Kashima, Toono, this is Hinata.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Hinata greets but Kashima is only focused on Hinata’s hair colour.

“Oh my god, your hair colour is the same as Yacchan’s, so cute!” Kashima comments.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Toono.” Toono has his arms outstretched for a handshake. Hinata gladly took his hand with a smile.

A new friendship blossoming between the most unlikely group.


	11. Hinata!

**Cafeteria:**

As if there isn’t enough meetings between the volleyball team captains, they have another during lunch break. Kuroo, Daichi, Oikawa and Akaashi sat around a table. Morimori academy surprisingly doesn’t join them for lunch.

“Why are we having a meeting again?” Oikawa asks. All the captains glare at his oblivious attitude. Daichi sighs breaking the extremely short silence.

Kuroo looks at the group before speaking, “I’m pretty sure all of us know that the school has a club that provide sexual services. We want to go visit it so they don’t taint our more innocent members.”

Daichi glanced over at Hinata, Kuroo as well. There is only one person who is that innocent and it’s Hinata no doubt. “We just want to talk to them. It really is for the better of our teams.” Daichi picks off from where they left. The captains all nodding in agreement except Oikawa.

Oikawa looks confused instead, “Why? Who do you want to protect? I don’t think anyone is innocent at our age.”

Akaashi tapped Oikawa’s shoulder to get his attention before pointing in Hinata’s direction. He finally gets it but he doesn’t know why they want to protect the boy’s innocence, was it even that important?

“Oikawa, I know what you’re thinking. You think that protecting him is useless.” Daichi starts, staring at Oikawa in the eyes as if challenging him, “He is innocent, and we plan to keep it that way. Blasting him with all this information about this crazy world, would only traumatise him.”

All the leaders just sighed at Oikawa’s nonchalant attitude. The guy is too horny for his own sake.

Meanwhile, Hinata is having a small conversation with the 3 who are from the school. “So what is going on with this school? It seem to hold many secrets. Not only is it situated in the mountain ranges, there are many weird people here.” Hinata says. All of the boys just smile at him not intending to tell Hinata anything.

“I think it’s alright. Nothing is being hidden here. Anyway, shouldn’t you be sitting with your teammates? You look rather vulnerable alone.” Yaguchi says, afraid that the boys here would try to prey on Hinata. There is no saying to what those boys would do.

Hinata shrugged before taking another bite of his food. “They seem to be engrossed in other things.” Hinata simply answered and continued with his food. Yaguchi and Kashima nodded in slight understanding.

Kashima stood up and pulled Toono with him away from Yaguchi and Hinata. “Bye, we have to leave first.” Kashima shouted as he waved at Hinata. Yaguchi turned around and saw the seniors from the photography club. He now know why Kashima and Toono left.

“Kashima, who is Yaguchi with? I’m pretty sure that boy isn’t from our school. He seems so innocent and vulnerable, makes me want to taint him myself.” Akemi said with a huge smile on his face, he then turned to his boyfriend who is by his side, “Right?”

Itome just nodded slightly. “Akemi senpai, we really don’t know who the boy is. So I don’t think you will be fulfilling your desire to taint him.” Kashima said.

Akemi can be really rough, especially when it comes to sex. “I’ll find a way to get him to the club room tonight. He seem easy to deceive. Kashima, Toono, you are coming too. Call your Yacchan as well. I’ll finally get some action.” Akemi laughs before leaving with his boyfriend by his side.

“Well shoot.” Kashima says before leaving for the dorms.

~~~

Later that evening, the boys just finished their solo practices at the gymnasium and Hinata is walking alone, going back to his room. Today he practiced alone, like how he used to back in middle school. The rest of the boys already left so he is left alone in the dark.

Danger is lurking just round the corner, yet the young, innocent boy is oblivious. “Get him.” A voice whispered and Hinata was grabbed and his sight is immediately taken from him. He struggled and tried to scream for help.

“Just follow us quietly, and we won’t do anything too bad to you.” A unfamiliar voice whispered. “Ew he is all sweaty, Akemi, you carry him instead.” Another voice was heard. “Just bear with it. We are going to the club room now.” Three voices were heard and they were definitely from this school if they had a club room here.

**Dormitory:**

“Shit where the hell is Hinata?” Kageyama starts panicking. It was pretty late and all the boys were back in their rooms. The gym is completely empty now and no one saw Hinata come back.

“Sugawara senpai, Hinata is not back yet. Something might have happened.” Due to panic, he decides to tell the seniors that Hinata is missing. Sugawara has a troubled expression, it was like he knew what was going on — he did.

Sugawara goes back inside his room and pulled Kageyama along with him. He told Sawamura about everything that Kageyama had told him. Sawamura stood up, “This is bad. He might have been taken by the blue haired guy’s club.”

“We told you to take care of him Kageyama.” Sugawara said rather defeatedly.

“I know, but during solo practice, he trained alone. I got pulled away by Oikawa and Bokuto. When we all were told to go back to our rooms, I still don’t know where he is so I could only come back here and hope he comes back.” Kageyama is close to tears. He didn’t want to cause any harm to his partner. This school is dangerous.

Sugawara felt a little hurt seeing Kageyama like this, “I know it’s not entirely your fault. Now we have to find him quickly.”

The three boys head out if the room to look for Hinata, without alerting the others. They have to find him before anyone does anything to the poor boy.

**Photography club club room:**

Hinata was placed down on a chair and the cover was removed from his head. He looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings. He looked at the people who brought him here and the people standing in front of him. He saw 5 familiar faces but with the expressions they were giving, it was best to not acknowledge them.

“Where am I exactly and why have you brought me here?” Hinata asks. Akemi laughs slightly, “Well isn’t it obvious? We are going to taint you.”

Hinata furrows his eyebrows slightly, taint him, what did these people mean. He didn’t make his confusion obvious. He just sat there quietly. He feels calm suddenly, like his switch has been switched off completely. He usually is so pumped and enthusiastic about everything, something about the room just makes him calm down.

“Hey, have you lost your soul or something? You seem so quiet and calm. Are you even okay?” Akemi asks. He looks around at Hinata a little closer than needed, invading the boy’s personal space.

“No I have not, I just find this whole act childish that's all, and to think that a year 3 student thought of all of this just seems a little unbelievable.” Hinata speaks in a monotone. Yaguchi, Toono and Kashima is slightly shocked that the boy that they saw this morning has such a side to him. Akemi is completely offended as he steps back slightly.

Akemi quickly returns to his usual demeanour, “Well then, let’s start this session shall we?” Akemi has a extremely evil smile on his face as he rubs his hands together. How much fun would they actually get.


	12. Hinata! Pt 2

Hinata has been kidnapped by the photography club seniors. The volleyball members, Kageyama, Sugawara and Sawamura have gone out in search for the orange haired boy.

“Akemi senpai, I don’t think you should do anything too bad to this boy. After all he isn’t from our school and we could get punished for this.” Kashima tries to talk some sense into his sadistic senior.

Akemi shakes his head ‘no’ and pulls Hinata up by his arms. Akemi easily removed the boy’s clothes and pushed the boy onto the couch. Hinata laid there staring up at the bluish green eyes. Akemi hands started to trace the muscles that were starting to build up on Hinata’s body.

“I would really love to fuck you senseless here. You look so beautiful under me right now.” Akemi whispers, his voice got lower. “Are you not going to shout for help?” Akemi asks. He is curious how Hinata isn’t like the others he had tried to do this to, they would resist and shout for help, try to escape his grasp.

“Is there a point in trying? I’ll only lose my voice that way. It’s late as well, no one would be roaming those halls.” Hinata says. Akemi is getting pissed at the logic that Hinata is having. How could anyone accept this so willingly. Something is wrong with Hinata’s head for sure.

“Yuri, take over. I need to cool off. This boy is really pissing me off.” Akemi huffs. Itome, his boyfriend, immediately tries to appease his lover. Yuri walked over to Hinata and took off his sunglasses. Yuri have surprisingly gentle eyes that do not match his usual personality.

Yuri hovers above Hinata slightly as he plunges his lips onto Hinata’s light pink ones. Yuri is pretty into it as he reaches down to Hinata’s shorts and pulls them down slightly. Yuri parts their lips and whisper into Hinata’s ears, “It’s okay, I’ll make you feel good. This was what you wanted to know. I hope you don’t regret it.”

Yuri reconnects their lips once more and Hinata kissing back. The temperature is rising steadily.

“Should we try to stop this from going any further? It could be pretty damaging being done like that.” Yaguchi tugs on Kashima’s sleeve. Kashima shrugged. He doesn’t think that stopping the act completely would be wise especially since their seniors are right there. Toono hid behind his two boyfriends, he can’t look at it.

Akemi finally leaves the place with Itome. Yuri stops and pulls Hinata’s pants back up. “I don’t know how you got Akemi’s attention but you can’t be alone. Always have someone accompany you.” Tamura says before he pulls Yuri away from Hinata. Yuri puts on his sunglasses once again.

“Well that was nice.” Hinata mutters.

“You haven’t gotten to the best part yet.” Tamura laughs.

“Hey Tamura! Don’t go too far.” Kashima reminded.

“Alright, alright. Anyway, Hinata you should leave this place. If Akemi comes back we will have to go further.” Toono says.

Hinata nods, grabs his shirt and runs out of the room into the hallways. He puts on his shirt and makes his way back to the dormitory.

“Hinata! Oh my god! Where the hell have you been? You got all of us so worried, do you know that?” Sugawara grabbed onto Hinata’s shoulders tightly. He scans Hinata from top to toe to see if the younger is injured.

“I’m fine senpai. I didn’t get hurt.” Hinata says to reassure his senior who is extremely jittery checking him from top to toe.

“Alright then. Let’s head back. Everyone is worried about you.” Sugawara and Hinata both make their way back to dormitory.

Hinata thinks back to the kiss. It wasn’t rough at all, it was gentle. He cant say that he didn’t like the kiss but the kidnapping sure wasn’t nice at all.

Sugawara and Hinata met Kageyama and Sawamura outside their dorm rooms. Kageyama immediately brought Hinata into his arms and gave a tight hug. “Oh my god, do you know how worried I was when you didn’t come back. I thought that something might have happened to you.” Kageyama mutters as he hugs Hinata tightly.

Sawamura and Sugawara stood there staring at their juniors having their sweet moment. “You should continue this back in your room, unless you want some pictures to be taken.” Sawamura said as Sugawara took his phone out to snap some pictures of the cute couple.

Kageyama nodded and both Hinata and Kageyama head back into their room. “What happened? Why didn’t you come back after training?” Kageyama asks. He needs to know what happened in the short time that Hinata went MIA.

Hinata just briefly explained what had happened in the past 1 hour or so that he was gone. Kageyama’s gaze seem to change as he goes on to the kissing, the wild instinct that Kageyama’s eyes held seem to just scare Hinata a little.

“Kageyama? Are you okay? You seem to have that scary look on your face again.” Hinata asks as he place some distance between himself and his setter. Kageyama widened his eyes in realisation before his features soften once again.

Kageyama wants Hinata in more ways than one but the innocence that he have to protect, he just can’t. The fact that someone has gotten the chance to claim those lips that he has been staring at for sometime, just makes his blood boil. He wants to kiss Hinata, hug Hinata, hold Hinata, whisper sweet nothings to Hinata and claim Hinata as his own. Oh how he hate his seniors for kidnapping him that night.

Hinata stares at Kageyama weirdly, “Well if there is nothing I’ll go for a shower then.” Hinata stands up and goes to the closet to get a set of clothes out. He is lucky that his room is one of those that have a shower room attached to the bedroom itself.

“Wait, let’s shower together.” Kageyama rushes in before the door could close. He has Hinata trapped between his arms and the wall. Hinata stares up at the setter with eyes filled with confusion. What the hell is Kageyama doing?


	13. Hinata! Pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get on with part 3 shall we? XD

Hinata stares at the setter for a while before speaking, “Kageyama, let me shower in peace.” Kageyama grumbles something under his breath that Hinata doesn’t catch.

“I want to shower you, it will be very relaxing. Come on.” Kageyama says before he grabs the clothes out of Hinata’s hand and place it at the sink. He pulls Hinata deeper in the bathroom. Hinata starts to blush as they get closer to the undressing part.

Kageyama gently pulled the shirt over Hinata’s head. His hands gently graze Hinata’s abs, the boy surprisingly has a great body. Hinata gasp in surprise as Kageyama closes in on him and sucks gently on his delicate skin. “Kageyama, what are you doing exactly?” Hinata asks. Kageyama doesn’t answer, instead continues to undress Hinata.

Hinata stands naked in front of Kageyama, blushing slightly. Kageyama licks his lips slightly as he holds Hinata with gentle touches. “Do you know how much I want you to be mine? I want to own you.” Kageyama whispers as he rests his head on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata shudders, it is the first time Kageyama is so vocal about his wants.

“Kageyama?” Hinata timidly calls out. Kageyama makes a hum in response. “Urm, it is kind of cold you know...” Hinata continues.

Kageyama pulls Hinata near to the tub that is already filled with warm water. Kageyama had filled it for Hinata who he thought was going to return, but ended up going missing.

“Sorry, the water is a little cooler that usual. Let me drain it a little and add the hot water. You can wash yourself first.” Kageyama drains the tub slightly before adding hot water. Hinata just washes himself thoroughly, he didn’t know Kageyama was so possessive.

Suddenly someone hugs him from behind, by someone he means Kageyama. Kageyama has his top off as he hugs Hinata from behind. He let’s his teeth graze Hinata’s ear lobes, biting them slightly. His hands roaming around the body, feeling every inch that would not make Hinata uncomfortable.

“Do you know how hot you are after practice?” Kageyama mutters as he closes his eyes. His hands now clasped together in front of Hinata’s abdomen. Hinata shivers as if a cold wind had just passed him. It is the first time Kageyama has ever shown this side to him. It is interesting yet slightly scary.

Hinata doesn’t know what to do, so he fiddles with Kageyama’s long fingers that always sets the perfect balls to him. He wonders how it would feel to have these hands touch him. He is being touched now, but it didn’t feel much. “It is pretty cold you know...” Hinata mutters.

“Ahh right.” Kageyama pulls away, letting Hinata stands up by himself and makes his way to the tub. He slowly lowers himself into the warm water, letting his tensed muscles relax. Kageyama cleans himself as well before he makes his way to the tub as well. Kageyama massages Hinata’s back and arms, casually touching the boy in places.

Kageyama pulls Hinata into a hug, his chin rested on Hinata’s shoulder. “I want to mark you.” The hug just gets tighter and tighter as the silence continues.

“Kageyama...” Hinata mutters as he tries to push the boy away. Kageyama just doesn’t budge, in fact he hugs even tighter than before.

“I want to let the world know you’re mine. You’re my spiker, and I’m your setter. You’re mine, forever.” Kageyama mutters as his lips connects to Hinata’s skin, he slightly suck on the skin so it doesn’t hurt. Hinata squirms but is kept in place by a firm grip. He kept it going for a bit. He doesn’t let go of Hinata.

“I have so many things I want to do to you. I want to make love to you.” Kageyama says pulling away, the skin he had previously sucked on had already turned a dark red. Hinata blushes at the confession that Kageyama makes. “That’s impossible Bakayama, we are both boys.” Hinata states.

Hinata sneezes and Kageyama finally backs off. “Go and take a dip, I wouldn’t want you getting a cold during this camp.” Kageyama puts his shirt back on and leaves the bathroom.

Hinata enters the now hot water, his face red, he doesn’t know whether it is from the heat of the water or the fact that Kageyama had just confessed to him. He doesn’t know at all. His heart is beating so fast against his rib cage, it is almost hard to breathe. “Kageyama, why do you make my heart pump so crazy...” Hinata mutters before submerging himself in the water.

Kageyama sits on his bed as he thinks about the marks he had made on Hinata. He is going to get so many questions tomorrow. His love for Hinata undeniable, yet there is another love that he definitely feels. He doesn’t know if that was even normal. He dares not ask about it. Maybe he just loves two people or even more. He can’t help it after all. Kageyama decides to turn in for the night and save himself the embarrassment of meeting Hinata after what he had done to him in the bathroom just moments ago. He just hopes the smaller won’t hate him for his actions.

Hinata finally comes out of the bathroom, clean and refreshed. He seem to be expecting something but was completely crushed when he came out if the bathroom —Kageyama is already asleep. They could have done something together but the boy is already asleep.

Hinata tip toes over to where Kageyama is sleeping and started to poke at the boy, kind of determined to get the boy to be up. “Kageyama, Kageyama, I’m bored, please entertain me.” Hinata says in his normal voice. Kageyama stirs but doesn’t open his eyes. He really fell asleep, exhausted after the training and trying to find Hinata earlier.

“Hinata... go to bed. We have training tomorrow morning. You need the energy to play tomorrow.” Kageyama mumbles as he falls back to sleep.

“Let’s play. I’ll let you play with me.” Hinata offers, clearly not thinking about the consequences of that choice of words. Kageyama opens his eyes slightly to look at the smaller boy.

“Be careful of what you wish for Hinata.” Kageyama pulls Hinata onto his bed and onto himself. His arms immediately wrapped around Hinata as his eyes make attempts to stare into the other’s eyes. Hinata seem to shiver a little but doesn’t make attempt to escape the situation he is placed in. Being in Kageyama’s arms bring warmth to him, a warmth that he has never felt before.


	14. Get a Grip

**Gymnasium:**

Asahi is currently practicing his serves with Nishinoya like he usually would. "Asahi, Your serves are getting weaker. Do you need to take a break? We have been practicing through the break." Nishinoya asks as he picks up the balls on his side of the court. Asahi dropped to the floor panting really hard, "No, no, I don't need to rest. I can continue."Nishinoya frowned at this. Asahi is known for overworking himself because he always feels responsible about the losses against other teams. At times like this, Nishinoya is really glad he has to practice with the ace, who knows what he would do if left all alone. 

"You are obviously in no such shape to continue practicing. It is enough. You have done enough for personal practices. We still have to play matches tonight during the night training. You cant drain all your energy here or Daichi is going to scold you again if he sees you in such a state Asahi." Nishinoya took Asahi's bottle that is kept to the side and handed it to Asahi who is still laying on the ground trying to catch his breath. This is common occurrence, Nishinoya should know after spending so much time with Asahi. "Thank you." Asahi says as he takes big gulps from the bottle. Nishinoya pushed the balls to one side before sitting next to Asahi.

“What’s wrong? Why are you pushing yourself so hard?” Nishinoya asks though he has a good idea why their ace is acting this way. Asahi gave a loud sigh as he sat up. He felt that he wasn’t good enough, he has to become better. They will meet stronger teams and he has to become better to meet those standards. “I feel-” Asahi was immediately cut off with a kiss to his lips. Nishinoya is kissing him. He got shocked by the unexpected action from the libero. “I know what you’re about to say, you feel that you aren’t good enough? You have to get better? Aren’t we all the same then? The same trick won’t work twice.” Nishinoya backs away from the older and sits back down. He feels Asahi’s stares at the side of his head.

“Nishinoya, you...” Asahi can’t even finish his sentence. Nishinoya started laughing at the wide eyed ace. “What’s wrong? Don’t tell me that was your first kiss.” Nishinoya continues to laugh but silence. Asahi didn’t deny. Nishinoya stops after realising the lack of response. Nishinoya became awkward and unable to meet Asahi’s eyes. An awkward chuckle came from him, “I’m sorry if you’re saving that kiss for someone special.” Nishinoya leans on his hand which was rested against his crossed legs. Asahi lack of response causes Nishinoya to look over at the older. He quirked his brow as he saw the light blush on the older’s cheeks. Nishinoya immediately looks away, “I’ll let you be alone for a while.” Nishinoya stands up and was going to walk away when Asahi grabs his hand, “Wait, don’t go.”

Nishinoya stops but doesn’t turn to meet the older’s eyes. Asahi is internally panicking as he tries to collect his scattered thoughts. He has never thought of the younger this way, this was probably the first time and honestly, his heart is going out of control. “Let’s go back to our room and talk this out.” Asahi suggests and he only gets a nod from the usually noisy libero. He stands up and the two of them made their way to their room. Extreme awkward silence settles between them. None of them tries to break it as they enter their assigned room.

**Asahi and Nishinoya shared dorm room:**

Nishinoya makes his way to his bed which was the bottom bunk. Asahi then sat himself beside the younger. “I’m not mad, just shocked.” Asahi starts. He will try to explain the feelings he feels brewing inside of him. “I have never felt this way before. I kinda like you. You always manages to make me smile.” As Asahi continues, he is getting more and more nervous. “You have always been there to cheer me up whenever I was feeling low or unsure of myself. You have always been there.” Asahi fidgets with his fingers, he almost can’t continue but he has to express his true feelings.

“I might have even taken for granted your presence. You have always been there but I’ll be graduating soon. I won’t be able to see you every day like now during trainings.” He didn’t know when but tears has started to roll down his cheeks as he gets reminded of their departure which is in a few months time. He thought he would never have to leave and stay with Nishinoya, his reliable libero and friend, despite their different ages. “I mean, I know that you would be leaving soon and I guess I can’t help but feel like its over. You can still rely on me. I’ll still be at Karasuno after you leave.” Nishinoya says, but of course he knows it is impossible — college is busy.

“Don’t make it such a sad thing.” Asahi pulls Nishinoya into a hug. They cuddled in Nishinoya’s bed as the two of them fall asleep tangled with each other. The sweet memory is only theirs to keep.

“I love you.” Asahi says, after seeing that Nishinoya had closed his eyes. He thought the boy was asleep but Nishinoya wasn’t asleep and heard the confession. He can’t help but smile internally. As if to reply to Asahi, the younger hugs the older tighter as if he was afraid the older would leave after._ I lover you too._ Nishinoya fell asleep blissful that he has someone to love and someone who loves him. He will stop blindly chasing after girls, he has gotten what he truly wants. He loves Asahi with all his heart. He can’t be away from the older. He feels complete.


	15. Back to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo x Akaashi x Bokuto x Tsukishima :))

**Gymnasium:**

Later that evening, the boys were back to their training. To be more precise, individual training and immediately Tsukishima had been dragged by Kuroo and Bokuto for a special training. The boys had been so interested in the middle blocker from Karasuno. “I’m so sorry that you have been dragged into this but just bear with it.” Akaashi said. He always says it to everyone who has come into contact with Bokuto. The older is known to be extremely annoying. Tsukishima just nodded at the statement. He can’t even reject the invitation. He was just forced to be in a group training with probably the most annoying of people.

It was only a few hours, Tsukishima tells himself. It still doesn’t help that he thinks volleyball is just a club and nothing more. He can’t invest in more of his efforts. He is also feeling extremely distracted because of a fight earlier with Yamaguchi, about the fact that he is not putting enough effort into training. It didn’t matter, Hinata would be better than him even if he had the height advantage.

Kuroo went to grab the balls from the basket that had been placed at the side as Akaashi and Bokuto are at the side doing something together. Tsukishima just sits alone at one side looking so gloomy. He didn’t want to interact with people more than he actually needs. “Hey baby, why such a long face?” Kuroo has a smirk on his face as he lifts Tsukishima’s face up with his fingers. “Let’s just start with the training.” Tsukishima brushes Kuroo’s hands away as he stood up and went to the court.

Kuroo looks at Tsukishima questioningly, the boy is never passive like this, but does nothing and just carried on with their training as usual. The blocks that Tsukishima did was pretty sloppy and he isn’t paying attention most of the time, making him lose many balls that he could have blocked. Kuroo finally had it before he walks over to Tsukishima to pester for the truth. “Tsukki, tell me the truth. You haven’t been yourself this whole training. What’s wrong? I really can’t stand seeing you in such a way.” Kuroo holds onto Tsukishima’s shoulders as he asks this. Although he isn’t this boy’s captain, they both play the same position. They have a sort of special connection because they play the same role.

He didn’t realise that Tsukishima was already crying. He continues to pester for answers until he saw the tears that were trickling down. He panicked, he has never dealt with such situation. The first thing that came to mind was to calm the boy down first. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Don’t cry. Oh god.” Kuroo brought the younger into a hug as he rubbed circles of comfort on the boy's back.

“Tsukki?” Bokuto asks, his voice clearly showing the sadness he is feeling. Akaashi places a arm over Bokuto’s shoulder. Akaashi knew that Bokuto must think all of this is his fault since he forced the younger to come train with them. “Tsukishima, are you okay? Do you need to go back to your dorm to rest? Do you want Yamaguchi to come get you?” Akaashi asked but the only answer he got was the answer to the last question. Tsukishima shook his head. “Tell us what’s wrong so we could help you.” Akaashi walks over to the younger and places a hand on his shoulder. Having to take care of Bokuto all the time, his instincts kicked in as he tries to look for clues as to how to cheer the younger up. “We won’t inform any of your teammates okay?” Akaashi said in a soft and gentle voice.

Tsukishima nodded and removed himself from Kuroo’s hug. “I guess I’m just not good enough at all.” Tsukishima mumbles. Though he may look tough and unfeeling bot to mention extremely sarcastic and seem to be full of himself, he is truly insecure inside after all his club is full of talented people (what he thinks). “You’re good. Shouldn’t you talk this out with Yamaguchi? He should be able to give you some good encouragement. You think too lowly of yourself.” Akaashi asks softly. Tsukishima shook his head.

Taking a deep breath, “He will stay very passive and supportive of me. He will forever say I’m the best without a doubt.” It is true, Yamaguchi loves Tsukishima too much that he would just sing praises of the boy. Tsukishima doesn’t want that. He knows his own abilities. He is no match to Hinata (that is what he thinks).

Kuroo just pulls Tsukishima into a kiss causing Tsukishima’s eyes to go wide in shock. Kuroo then pulled away a laughed, “Well at least you’re no longer crying.” Bokuto stared at them wide eyed, “Kuroo, you are so weird. You don’t just kiss someone like that.” Bokuto ran over and pulled Akaashi into a protective hug, afraid that Kuroo would do something to his precious Akaashi. “You know you have something Chibi-chan doesn’t have. It is not some skill he could train and be good in. That is height, it is a natural advantage.” Kuroo smiles brightly as he pats Tsukishima’s back.

“Ah, he ignored me.” Bokuto mumbled. “Akaashi! I also want a kiss.” He whined as he turns to face Akaashi with a pout on his face. Akaashi just sighed in defeat as he places a peck on Bokuto lips which made the boy smile all happy, like flowers were sprouting all over him. “Maybe you should go find Yamaguchi, he might be able to lift your spirits like how Akaashi lifted Bokuto’s.” Kuroo suggested. “No.” Tsukishima hugged Kuroo. “Hah, it’s the first time you have been so affectionate. I really am enjoying this.” Kuroo laughs as he hugs Tsukishima back.

Akaashi looked at Kuroo before saying, “Don’t push your luck on Tsukishima’s affection. You know how he usually is.” Kuroo nodded as he hand strokes the back of Tsukishima’s head gently. “Wouldn’t Karasuno be worried if he isn’t with them during this practice?” Bokuto asks. “No I told them that they would be with us.” Kuroo answers.

“Say, should we go back to the rooms at least until he calms down? Practicing now won’t be of any use like this.” Akaashi says. Of course they cared about each other even if they were of different schools. “Let’s go to our room then. No one else shares the room with us so it should be safe.” Bokuto jumps knowing he is helping the situation slightly. Akaashi agrees as well and the four of them made their way to the rooms as quietly as possible, and making sure to avoid bumping into anyone in the corridor.

They all made it to the rooms undetected and unsuspected by anyone who had passed them. They were completely natural (like real). They all sat on the floor in a circle, Tsukishima wrapped in many soft blankets. The three older ones watching over him. “Urm.. your staring is very uncomfortable for me.” Tsukishima speaks up with makes the other three apologise and look away from him.

A sigh escapes Tsukishima’s lips. He may like Yamaguchi, but he guesses that he also has attraction for the three seniors sitting in front of him. Possible? Maybe.


	16. Comfort

**Bokuto and Akaashi’s shared room:**

The four of them sat there in silence. No one said anything. No one knew what to do since Tsukishima is with Yamaguchi. “Say, we should get Yamaguchi here to comfort this boy.” Kuroo says as he leans his head against the bed. Bokuto just doesn’t care and pulls Akaashi into his lap. “Bokuto, you shouldn’t do this in front of people.” Akaashi hissed but still stayed put on Bokuto’s lap. Tsukishima sits there, staring at the two of them interact quietly. Knees pulled up to his chest, chin resting on top. Kuroo quirks his brow as he looks at Tsukishima, “What’s wrong? Uncomfortable?” Kuroo laughs maniacally. He sees Bokuto flirting with Akaashi in the open so many times, he isn’t even surprised by this.

“No, not really.” Tsukishima pulls the blanket closer to him to try extract some warmth. His face is expressionless but they all knew better. Kuroo stands up and about to head out, probably to get Yamaguchi which only made Tsukishima spring out to grab onto his arm. Kuroo looks at him questioningly. “Don’t leave...” Tsukishima mutters as he looks down on the floor. He pushes his glasses up with his fingers. “You don’t need us, even though we are capable of giving you the pleasure that you want. That is not the point. You fought with Yamaguchi earlier right? I saw everything.” Kuroo says as he gently pry off Tsukishima’s hands and walks off.

Akaashi walks over to Tsukishima and held his hand, which made Bokuto pout but feel proud at the same time. “Tsukishima...” Akaashi pulls the boy into a kiss. Obviously the senior is dominating. Akaashi then pushes Tsukishima down onto the floor and pinning his hands above his head. After a short while, Akaashi pulls away. “Is this what you want?” Akaashi looks at Tsukishima who is trying to hide his flushed face by turning to the side. Kuroo stood at the door shocked. Akaashi tilts Tsukishima’s face to look at him, “No hiding.” Akaashi smiled slightly. Tsukishima couldn’t look at the older in the eye, it is so embarrassing. “Akaashi what are you doing?” Kuroo can’t suppress his laugh as he continues to watch.

Akaashi continues to look at Tsukishima as he waited for an answer, “To draw his true intentions. Can’t you see that he is a soft boi? He wants someone to take control. When he is with Yamaguchi, he has to take control. Plus, i think the fight was about volleyball and to hear Yamaguchi say it, it must have hit him and hurt him really hard.” Kuroo and Bokuto widen their eyes at the analysis that Akaashi did. “What the hell was that....” Kuroo always thought that Tsukishima is the type who would be on top no matter what. Now that is the most surprising thing he has heard the whole day. “Tell me, am I saying the truth?” Tsukishima can’t even look at Akaashi in the eye as he nodded slightly. Akaashi lets go after getting his answer. Tsukishima sat up as he straightened out his clothes and fixed his glasses.

“Tsukki, is that true?” Bokuto had to make sure. Tsukishima look at the ground before slightly nodding. “Why didn’t you say so? Your seniors here would definitely help you out.” Bokuto went to hold Tsukishima’s hands gently. Tsukishima blushed even though he finds Bokuto extremely annoying all the time during practice. "Bokuto, don't be so straightforward. He has a boyfriend you know. He can't do this with anyone else." Akaashi scolded. Bokuto looks at Tsukishima with sad eyes, he doesn't want his favourite megane-kun to be sad like this. Bokuto stare at Akaashi with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, Bokuto became very serious and emotionless. "What do you like, Tsukishima?" Kuroo walks over as he removed his team jacket, his white shirt clinging onto his well-built body.

Tsukishima moves behind slightly away from the very dangerous seniors. "Don't move away Tsukishima." Akaashi pulls Tsukishima onto his lap so the boy cannot run away from this. Tsukishima naturally let his head rest on Akaashi's shoulder, hiding his face in Akaashi's neck to hide his flushed face of embarrassment. "How cute..." Akaashi mutters as his arms wrap around Tsukishima. "So tell us, what do you like?" Kuroo ask as he take Tsukishima's hands that were resting on is legs, making Tsukishima to look at him. "I.. uh I don't really know. Yamaguchi doesn't like to explore things, but also we just got together during this camp which isn't long..." Tsukishima whispers, a little embarrassed about revealing something rather personal.

"Do you want to try everything with us then? We can do anything here, no one is in the rooms. Everyone is training except for us. Isn't it thrilling?" Bokuto says as he removes his shirt, showing his body for the world to see. "Bokuto, you're too horny for you own good. Kuroo smacks Bokuto's nipples that were showing. Both boys laughed at this. Bokuto and Kuroo then looked over at Akaashi and Tsukishima who have started kissing while they were playing around. Akaashi is moving his hands around Tsukishima's body, sometimes pulling or squeezing the usually sensitive spots. Muffled moans were heard.

"They are having fun without us, Bokuto." Kuroo says as he removes his shirt as well. "We should join in as well." Bokuto says. "Ahh, I feel bad for Yamaguchi but I don't really care right now. This boy is irresistible." Kuroo mutters. "Less talk, more doing." Bokuto says as he stops the intimate session between the two boys. Bokuto pulls Tsukishima off Akaashi's lap and into a deep and passionate kiss. His hands move under Tsukishima's shirt to toy with Tsukishima's nipples. Tsukishima whines and moans into the kiss. Kuroo then kisses Akaashi gently and sweetly. Bokuto moves his kiss down his neck, sucking slightly to make Tsukishima feel good but being careful not to leave any marks. The moans seem to just fuel the lust of the seniors who are about to engage in such activities with the youngest of the four. The four of them slowly escalates the whole situation. 

**Gymnasium:**

"Where the hell are the four boys who are supposed to be practicing here?" Sawamura asked as he checks on the gymnasium that Tsukishima is supposed to be at with Bokuto, Akaahi and Kuroo. "Maybe they aren't practicing here, Daichi. We should go do our own training." Sugawara said. Despite what they said, they have a good idea of what the four boys are doing since they see them leave towards where the dorms were. "Let's go practice with Yamaguchi." Sugawara said. Whether it is to keep the boy busy and from going back to the rooms, or it is to truly improve on their skills, the two captains of Karasuno volleyball team, is determined to keep Yamaguchi busy.


	17. Ohohoho

They pull away from their individual make out sessions. Bokuto stares hungrily at the boy that is below him. he resists the urge and pulls away. He moved to the bed and bend down, hands reaching down under the bed. He seems to be struggling for a bit before he smiles widely.

"Okay then, what do you want to try? We got loads of stuff here, even though its just a camp for two weeks." Bokuto pulled a box that wasn't too big from under the bed and placed it in front of all of them. Kuroo quirked his eye brow, "You call that loads of stuff? Well then you should see my room back home. It will shock you." "Well it is just a camp and you can't exactly bring that many things." Bokuto huffed and opened the box. There were so many things in there.

Cuff, ropes, well mainly restraints and maybe some sex toys which won't be needed if you have the real thing and 4 of them. Not even shocking. There were rings, and needle like things. Tsukishima is scared looking at all of this but he is also waiting in anticipation. What the hell, his seniors are so kinky, he doesn't even want to dive deeper into their world like that. There isn't exactly an escape for all of this. "Are you scared? Don't worry, we are experienced with all these things. You can be rest assured." Akaashi whispered into Tsukishima's ear from behind.

"Won't you be good and let us take control?" Kuroo bends down in front of Tsukishima and tilts his heads up to face him. Kuroo has a smirk on his face as if he knows that all of this would already be confirmed and there is no need to confirm. Tsukishima hesitates. "Why are you hesitating?" Kuroo's hand runs down the bare skin of Tsukishima's torso. He could feel the younger shiver at the touch. He likes that reaction. Kuroo pulls Tsukishima into a kiss, seeing the lack of reaction.

Kuroo is the most aggressive among his seniors in the room, Tsukishima could feel his mind going dizzy, whether its from the scent or the lack of breath, he can't tell. He could feel his pants being pulled off of him. Akaashi is flicking his tongue against Tsukishima's nipples. Tsukishima moans into the kiss. “So, would you let us take control? It is what you want right?” Kuroo pulls away slightly and stares at Tsukishima with hooded eyes.

Tsukishima bit the insides of his mouth before nodding hesitantly. He doesn’t want it, but at the same time he does, the dilemma he is in. He might not live to tell this tale with the seniors he is with, but at least he would have tried things he had always wanted to try. “Well isn’t that a good boy.” Kuroo smirks, knowing this would be the answer, he pulls Tsukishima into another kiss.

“Stop doing this without involving me.” Bokuto comes over with the restraints in his hands. “We will do whatever we want with you until we have you completely satisfied.” Kuroo places the cuffs on Tsukishima’s wrists loosely. “So pretty.” Akaashi places a kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead. “This is a tough arrangement with 4 people but we will make it work.” Kuroo caresses Tsukishima’s face. Kuroo grabs a bottle of lube and covered his fingers with it. He reaches for Tsukishima and flipped the boy over.

One finger pressed against his hole, Tsukishima gasps in surprise. Kuroo slowly and carefully enter his fingers. “Relax and it wouldn’t hurt too bad. If you keep clenching, you’re only getting hurt.” Kuroo says as he keeps his movements slow, not wanting to hurt the boy with his first time taking.

Tsukishima then let’s out the breath he had held and tried his best to relax. Akaashi pulls Tsukishima into a kiss. Their lips moving slowly against each other. Akaashi’s fingers run through Tsukishima’s hair. Tsukishima is holding his body up using his hands. Tsukishima is damn sure his face is flushed. He didn’t know the temperature could get this high with guys only.

Kuroo entered another finger slowly. “Kuroo....” Bokuto whines. “What’s wrong?” Kuroo asks with a knowing smile. “I’m lacking some action here you know. This isn’t what we had planned.” Bokuto sighs as he fiddles with his fingers. Kuroo smiles, “You can always wreck me if you want.” Bokuto literally springs up, “Really? Don’t regret your words Tetsu. You know I go rough.” Bokuto licks his lips slightly as Kuroo’s exposed skin.

“You don’t scare me a bit owl head, besides weren’t we gonna fuck from the start? We just shifted our schedule because poor Tsukishima here is needy.” Kuroo laughs. “Then it looks like you absolutely need no preparation for this then.” Bokuto removes his shorts and underwear before making his way to Kuroo. Kuroo lifted himself slightly so that Bokuto could get his pants off. Kuroo then removes his finger from Tsukishima, earning some sort of noise that is muffled by the kiss he is having with Akaashi.

“Handle Tsukishima, Akaashi. I’ll handle your hot-head captain here.” Kuroo says as Bokuto removes Kuroo’s shorts and underwear. Bokuto without warning, enters Kuroo, but he goes slow, being considerate to the boy from the rival team. “Ya! Bokuto! What kind of rough is that? You just make me laugh!” Kuroo provokes. “You said it yourself, don’t blame me if you can’t play tomorrow trusty captain of Nekoma.” With that, the two captains go at it.

Akaashi had removes his shorts and underwear until his knees as he pulls Tsukishima closer to him. He tries his best to position himself right at Tsukishima’s entrance while still keeping their lips together, which didn’t work too well so he broke the kiss and did it, constantly making the eye contact with the younger. “Lower yourself slowly.” Akaashi says as he brings Tsukishima’s cuffed hands up and above his head, letting his hands rest on his shoulders.

~~~

Late that night, the seniors tortured Tsukishima’s body left and right. It was so overwhelming that Tsukishima doesn’t even know how many times he had released, not only that, they even denied him from releasing his cum. Torture but it felt great. He has a few cuts here and there, not too deep. His lips swollen, the seniors have left their marks all over his body. He couldn’t walk after being fucked 3 times over. His wrists were slightly red from pulling at the restraints.

Tsukishima never thought he would experience this at camp and with 3 guys that aren't his lovers. He has their numbers saved, in case he wanted a next time. Tsukishima makes his way back to his room so that he can shower and change into new clothes and sleep. The “training” tonight sure is tough.

“Tsukki, you’re so late. Where have you been? I was so worried.” Yamaguchi asks as soon as Tsukishima walk through those doors. “I had extra training with Nekoma captain and Fukuroudani ace and setter. They really were tough to handle.” Tsukishima just went with the excuse that would get him out of another fight with Yamaguchi. “You better be careful. Don’t get so beaten up over training.” Yamaguchi then settled down back on his bed, not suspecting anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys frustrated? XD


	18. Trouble, again.

Hinata makes his way around the gym area, completely innocently without his seniors. It’s like he never ever learns his lesson. Innocently throwing the ball in his hands as ge makes his way to the rooms. For him, he is so unlucky because he has to pass through the place where he almost got raped by the school’s photography club. Still it was quiet since it was pretty late. It is probably only the volleyball club who are currently active but he was once again, pulled into the room. The same people were there except, the orange haired guy, black haired and brown haired guy weren’t there.

“You know it is dangerous to be walking alone in these halls. Who knows what might happen to you?” Akemi says as his hands caress the soft and smooth skin Hinata has. Hinata gulped visibly. He clearly isn’t in a very advantageous position. “I don’t think you actually need me here.” Hinata scratches the back of his neck. He is nervous and scared, he doesn’t really know what to do with himself. “You’re so cute. I really want to claim you. I’m sure sex crazed Yuri didn’t even hurt you one bit.” Akemi laughs. It may sound hearty but it honestly feels evil, he is definitely ready to do things against the volleyball player’s will. Hinata anticipates, he can’t do anything but anticipate what is about to happen and prepare for it.

“Akemi senpai, you should really be gentle. Not only is he not a club member, he is a virgin. He isn’t even from this school. Honestly the system they have is pretty fucked up.” Tamura shrugged as he pulled Hinata towards him. Akemi ‘hmph’ from the side and Itome tries to calm him down. “I hope you’re in for a little fun.” Tamura pulls the boy into a kiss. Yuri just minding his own business as usual. Tamura being a lot taller, decided to lift Hinata up and brought them both to the couch Yuri was on. Hinata was placed straddling on Tamura’s lap. Yuri came over, he can’t resist a session, but he can’t stop it from happening if Akemi is there. Yuri sucks at the exposed skin at his neck. Hinata moaned into the kiss, Tamura smiles and pulls away. Tamura reached for the hem of Hinata’s shirt and pulled it off. “You’re pretty toned for a small kid like yourself.” Tamura laughs as he sees Hinata shiver from the cold air hitting his bare skin.

Hinata is sure that he will have a lot of trouble tomorrow but they are so good with what they are doing. Tamura also started to mark his skin with his mouth, occasionally brushing over his nipples, making Hinata’s breath hitch. Tamura smirks. “Such a good boy, but not good enough.” Akemi says as he stands in front of him behind the couch. Hinata was pulled into a rather aggressive kiss. Whether it was the lust or pleasure that has gotten into his head, Hinata kisses back. Their tongues tangled with each other, fighting for dominance, it wasn’t actually a fight, there is no way Akemi would lose. During the kiss, Yuri managed to remove Hinata’s shorts and underwear. Yuri bit at Hinata’s back, creating mor bruises as one hand reaches for the lube right under the table. Yuri open the cap and poured a good amount on his fingers.

Yuri pulled Hinata towards him slightly as his fingers pressed against the entrance, making Hinata squirm. Tamura used his hands to hold Hinata in place. Yuri seems a little quiet in this session but he is still doing a lot of weird actions. “Tight! Woo! Bleh bleh bleh! So tighteu! Ahahahaha!” Yuri seem to get a little faster, adding another finger. “You’re such a slut, dripping wet from such little action.” Tamura says as his finger press on the slit of Hinata’s member. Hinata moaned which made Akemi smirk. “Such nice voice, maybe we should show it to the world.” Akemi says as he pulls away. Hinata looked flushed, eyes lidded with tears streaming down the corner of his eyes. Hinata’s eyes dart around and he got redder, realising he is actually naked. He hides his face on Tamura’s shoulder. The blue haired boy just laughed, Hinata’s reaction is a extremely rare one. All the boys in this boy school are so damn horny, they would jump at the chance of sex. Hinata however is hiding from that.

By now, some of the red spots had turned black and blue. It is littered across Hinata’s chest, neck and his back. Yuri now has the 4th finger in, really stretching Hinata up. Moans are being muffled by the sweater that Tamura is wearing. “Let’s see if your are able to take the both of us with your hold stretched this big.” Tamura said as he lifted Hinata up stood up, placing the boy on the couch. Tamura removed his pants and stroked his semi hard member slightly. “Yuri.” Tamura says and that’s really all that needed to be said as he positioned himself in front of Hinata and went it. It was really smooth. Hinata had really loosened up. Tamura, decided to go on the safe side and coated his member in a layer of lube. Slowly but surely, entered Hinata. Hinata winced because it hurt a little and it felt weird. He had never seen this or done this before. Tamura slowly entered Hinata. His member rubbing against Yuri’s. Well this is a little extreme considering they are doing it to a virgin and someone not from their school.

It really took a while before Tamura is fully inside of Hinata. Hinata panting slightly even though he didn’t do much but lie there and take in two cocks in his hole. “So lewd, having two people in your hole.” Akemi says as he grabs Hinata’s face harshly and pulls Hinata towards himself. Tamura and Yuri started kissing, tongue overlapping each other. Tamura glided his hands along Yuri’s skin and started to push in and out of Yuri’s very loose hole. Yuri has a high sex drive after all. They started moving after a while. It was hard but they made it work. They are okay with all things sex related. Soon Tamura pulls out and enters Yuri instead, going at a pretty fast pace and also going hard. It seemed that his actions cause Yuri to go in deeper into Hinata. The younger practically screaming out lewd sounds. Itome decided to kiss the boy to muffle the sounds so that they don’t get caught, of course with Akemi’s permission. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some normal stuff

Today, they have their usual practice games against all the school. As usual, Morimori seem to have the most losses unlike the past when Karasuno would always lose all those games. “Ahh, my body is so sore.” Hinata complains. “What did you do to make you feel that sore, Hinata? You couldn’t jump as high as usual and your quicks never match up.” Sugawara comes over to take a look at his junior. “I think its because of my extra practice.” Hinata smiles sheepishly. He had tried his best to cover his neck and wore longer shorts to cover the bruises. Sugawara nodded. Kageyama is just glaring at the back of his head. The setter certainly unhappy about their performance during the games. “Well make sure you rest well to allow your body to recover faster.” Sugawara patted Hinata’s shoulder lightly, before making his way to Daichi.

“You came back late last night, Hinata. What did you exactly do? Practice won’t make you this sore, the fact that you’re also limping slightly right now.” Kageyama glared down at him with rather furious eyes. They almost had to do a forfeit despite being against Morimori. Their attacks just aren’t lining up because Hinata isn’t jumping as high as usual, which made Kageyama’s sets seem way too high for Hinata. Hinata doesn’t look at Kageyama. He is feeling guilty about their almost lost in the previous game. “You fooled around right? You got caught by those people again.” Kageyama states. “I-” Hinata wants to fight back but when he look up to see the look on Kageyama’s face, he kept his lips shut. “I’m sorry alright? I didn’t mean to.” Hinata apologises. Kageyama look at the orange haired boy before replying a small whatever and walked away to Aoba Johsai’s side.

Hinata sighs before grabbing his bottle and sitting to the side.

Tsukishima is at the side looking at the pair before groaning. “This is what two idiots look like.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes before he is being dragged by Kuroo to do some blocking for some spikers who had asked him to do some spike practice. Yamaguchi laughs at the scene as he practices his float serve. “Everyone is doing very well. Just keep practicing and everything will fall into place.” Coach Ukai shouted from the side. Ennoshita is practicing his receives with Daichi. Kinoshita is working on his serves as well as his attacks. Narita is also working on their blocks. On this training camp, everyone is going to improve a lot so that they would be able to make it to the nationals.

“Iwa-chan! Please get Kageyama to leave. He would not leave me alone.” Oikawa clings onto Iwaizumi who is dealing with Kyotani. Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa. “Seriously just help him. He after all is still your junior from middle school. Helping him is what a senior should be doing Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi’s tone is firm as he said all that to the crying Oikawa. “Iwa-chan! You’re so mean!” Oikawa huffed and walked away. Kageyama just follows the older blindly with a ball in his hands. “Find Sugawara to help you with your sets. Aren’t you happier in that family.” Oikawa glare at Kageyama with hatred, and a glint of sadness in his eyes. He can’t believe that his junior is laughing more, smiling more, being more proactive in another team.

“Kunimi, don’t you think that everyone is acting a little weird?” Kindaichi asks his ever quiet and observant teammate. “I think you’re the only one acting weird, Kindaichi.” Kunimi wraps his arms around the taller’s neck. Kindaichi’s eyes widen in shock as he stares at his friend. Kindaichi is sure that his cheeks are dusted a little pink. Kunimi looks at Kindaichi’s reaction before letting go and laughing. “Oh my god, I’m just joking. Look at your reaction.” Kunimi is still laughing. “Is everyone acting weird here?” Kindaichi asks again as he looks around. He can’t look directly at Kunimi at all. It was so sudden.

Kunimi finally stops laughing before he takes a look around. “I guess they are really acting weird.” Kunimi agrees. “I want to go back to Miyagi soon. This is all kinda creepy.” Kindaichi admits before he starts picking up the balls they had used. Kunimi also following suit.

“Kenma, should I steal Chibi-chan for you tonight?” Kuroo suggests as they are taking a break from training. “Don’t you dare, Kuroo. You will get into trouble with Sugawara later for sure.” Kenma is taking huge gulps of water. “You like him right? So, why not though?” Kuroo looks at Kenma. “Aren’t you my boyfriend Kuroo?” Kenma give a side glare to Kuroo who is basically immune to Kenma attacks. “We are in an open relationship. It really doesn’t bother or matter to me.” Kuroo shrugs before getting out of Kenma’s personal space. Kenma huffed. “Well Shoyo is Kageyama’s boyfriend. You can’t just kidnap someone else’s boyfriend.” Kenma argues. “It is not kidnapping if he is willing. There is a difference.” Kuroo laughs slightly. Kenma grumbles but cant argue with the quick witted older who just so happen to be his boyfriend.

“Lev! I swear to god, if you can’t get through these digging drills by today, you will not have dinner.” Yaku is teaching Lev his special training for receiving. He has many drills for each receive type there are to prepare the tall first year who has no foundation in volleyball. “But Yaku-san! We haven’t rested since the first game. I am so spent!” Lev complains. Yaku just glares at him.

This is just a normal day in Morimori academy’s training grounds.


End file.
